Two Roads Diverged
by jrrm64
Summary: What if Fornell offered Tony a job when he was a Baltimore cop and he took it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with NCIS. I'm just playing in their sandbox.

**Two Roads Diverged**

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, _

_And sorry I could not travel both:_

_And one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_The Road Untaken, Robert Frost_

**Prologue**

**YEAR: 2001**

When a week ends with the loss of faith, then it can be considered a tough week. Danny Price was dirty and a Navy cop named Gibbs offered Baltimore Homicide Detective Anthony DiNozzo a new job. Yet, he wasn't sure, just as he was no longer sure if he should marry Wendy. There was something completely life changing about having your partner of two years turn out to be dirty that makes a man doubt the decisions he had made. When you trust a man with your life and he turns out to be a dirty cop, how can you trust yourself or the decisions you've made let alone anyone else's decisions or intentions?

"DiNutso," an all too familiar voice interrupted his reverie.

Tony turned away from him scotch and shifted himself on the barstool so that he was facing Special Agent Tobias Fornell in a cheap suit and raincoat coming his way. When Tony first met the man, he thought him toad-like in appearance but since he had gotten to know him better, he thought of Fornell as one of the few Fibbies that you could trust. Of course, that was before Danny.

"Yeah, Fornell, you looking for me or a drink?" he asked him.

"Both," he answered.

Fornell could smell the alcohol on his breath. There was only one reason for him to be visiting Baltimore right now and that was Det. DiNozzo. He knew DiNozzo wasn't thought of as a heavy drinker, so the man must be drowning something really painful. He liked the younger man, admired his moxie and his undercover and investigative skills. Any man who could take down the Macaluso Family single handedly deserved respect, but he also liked to tease him. He was the type of guy you felt comfortable trading insults with. But not today.

"You look like you just lost your best friend," Fornell said.

Tony's laugh had a hint of bitterness in it. This wasn't the DiNozzo he had come to vaguely know from working a couple of cases with. This guy didn't have any quick comebacks or eyes filled with life and amusement. Fornell sat down beside him and waved at the bartender then pointed to Tony's drink and put up two fingers. The bartender freshened Tony's drink with Glenlivet and then poured Fornell one on the rocks. Fornell put some money on the bar and looked at DiNozzo out of the corner of his eye.

"You looking for me, Fornell?" he asked.

"I thought I'd get a movie quote like: You looking at me," said Fornell.

"Not today. Today you get me without movies or jokes, Special Agent Fornell," said Tony.

"Call me Tobias," he said.

"'Kay then call me Tony," he said.

"I'm overseeing an investigation in DC. I need an undercover stud and I thought of you," he said.

"I'm not FBI and DC is outside my jurisdiction," smirked Tony.

"You could be FBI," countered Fornell.

"You offering me a job, Tobias?" asked Tony.

"Yup," he answered.

"You want me to become a Fibbie?" he laughed.

"You are a top homicide investigator with excellent undercover skills. Yeah, I want you for the FBI, Tony," said Fornell.

"I just had a Navy cop named Gibbs offer me a job. He seems like someone I can trust," said Tony.

Fornell looked at him and felt a flash of anger. It would be like Gibbs to find this diamond in the rough and pounce on him. He had an eye for talent. However, DiNozzo was not going to end up at NCIS if Fornell had anything to do with it.

"He's an ex-marine sniper. I know him well. He says you spell his name with two B's and the second B is for bastard. He's not lying about that. I guarantee if you take him up on the job he'll bark orders at you, work you like a dog and not even throw you a bone. Being FBI comes with a lot of perks, DiNutso, think about that," Fornell smiled.

"So, you want me, too," Tony said then took drink of his scotch.

"I'll guarantee you'll never be bored working at the Bureau and I'll have your back whenever you need someone to protect you or stand with you. I've had my eye on you for a couple of years. I want you, Tony," said Fornell.

"'Kay, Tobias, you convinced me. I hated going to a military academy as a kid anyway," Tony smiled. "How do I sign up with the FBI?"

"You meet me at the Hoover Building in DC tomorrow," smiled Fornell.

"I guess I should out my papers in because I'm going to be a Fed," Tony toasted.

"You've made the right choice, kid," said Fornell. "Now let's finish our drinks and you go home and get some sleep."

"And what are your plans, Tobias?" asked Tony.

"I got a date with my future wife who happens to be Gibbs ex-wife," Fornell said. "I told you I know him."

"I guess that you do," smiled Tony.

Chapter One

**Year: 2009**

Fornell walked into the NCIS with Sacks and another agent who Gibbs remembered from Baltimore some eight years earlier. If Sacks and Fornell wore dull five hundred dollar suits, the new agent wore a charcoal grey Italian designer suit that cost at least two grand, which made Gibbs smirk. This new agent's light brown hair had blond highlights in it form spending time under a strong sun and his skinned was tanned. Gibbs' grey blue eyes caught the green hazel eyes of Special Agent DiNozzo. He had wanted him for his team, but Fornell pilfered him then set him up on an eighteen-month undercover assignment where he took down a senator and a weapons dealer. Gibbs knew that DiNozzo worked off and on with Fornell after that until he disappeared off the radar four years ago. He always regretted letting this one get away because his gut told him he was a good one.

"Jethro, we need to talk," said Fornell.

Tony recognized the silver haired Special Agent. He looked at the other agents in the bullpen. There was a blond athletic looking guy with an easy smile, a thin above average height intelligent looking computer geek who barely looked up from his computer, and a dark haired, dark eyed tanned skinned beauty he placed from the Middle East.

"DiNozzo, isn't it?" Gibbs said to Tony ignoring Fornell.

"You remember me, Agent Gibbs. It must be my disarming smile that you remembered most," Tony smiled. It was his best movie star smile that he used when he was in trouble, wanted to impress someone, or wanted to seduce a woman.

Special Agent Ziva David, former Mossad officer, looked at this new FBI agent with interest. There was no doubt he was handsome and fit and he knew it, but there was something else about him. Beside the movie star smile and obvious charm, he had a quality that interested her, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

"DiNozzo just rejoined my team after four year in Iraq and Afghanistan as part of the FBI CNU as well as some classified joint ops with a few intel agencies," said Fornell proudly.

DiNozzo's reputation at the Bureau was as a top agent who didn't always follow the book and walked the fine line between brilliant agent and agent on the verge of being tossed out on his ass. He had almost as many citations and medals as he did official complaints. He also had Agent Fornell in his corner.

"The Crisis Negotiation Unit, I hear that's a tough job," said Agent Stan Burley, who was Gibbs' senior field agent.

"Even Mossad respects some of the work they do," Ziva said with a sniff.

Tony looked at Ziva and processed the accent and comment.

"Israeli and ex-Mossad. How come you are a special agent, sweet cheeks?" he asked her. _A damn it she also hot, though she is looking at me as if I'm a potential suicide bomber. _

"Special Agent Ziva David is the name not sweet cheeks. I was a liaison with Mossad and NCIS. Unfortunately, my face got plastered all over ZNN during a case involving Hamas. It ended my career at Mossad. I am now an American citizen," she said.

"Oh. I thought the Mossad was like the Mafia and the Catholic Church, once you were part of them, you were part of them until you died," Tony smiled.

"You'd know, DiNozzo," said Special Agent Sacks.

"Shut up, Slacks," smirked Tony.

"You two behave or I'll start treating you like kids," warned Fornell.

Fornell looked at his two agents: the steady and by the book Sacks and the brilliant and what book DiNozzo. It was some kind of cosmic joke that they both worked for him at the same time.

"What do you want, Fornell?" Gibbs asked.

"You have a dead marine named," he paused.

"Staff Sergeant James 'Jimbo' Hawk," Tony spoke up.

"He was shot twice in the back of the head gangland style," said Gibbs. "McGee is checking his financials and we were looking to talk to his buddy…"

"Staff Sergeant Ned Warner," said Fornell.

Tony watched as Gibbs actually growled at Fornell.

"How do you know about them?" Gibbs barked.

Fornell looked at Sacks, who sighed.

"Eduardo 'Eddie' Velez. We are after him for alleged selling drugs coming from Afghanistan," said Sacks.

"We want not only to catch Velez but his Afghanistan connection," said Fornell.

Ziva noticed that DiNozzo stood there with his hands in his pockets looking amused. He was starting to annoy her. She didn't know why but he got under her skin.

"You want in on our investigation, don't you, Tobias?" said Gibbs.

"You either let us in or we force ourselves into the investigation, Jethro," said Fornell.

"Boss, I found something. Under the name Richie Valens, Velez owns a farm in Virginia," said McGee, who finally pulled his nose out of his computer.

"David, DiNozzo, get the address from McGee and go check it out," barked Gibbs.

Fornell smiled: "Was that so hard, Jethro?"

"Your people better not screw things up," said Gibbs.

"Richie Valens. I wonder if he'll sing _La Bamba_ for us," DiNozzo joked.

Ziva looked at him as if he was an idiot. He observed her in her cargo pants, brown safari short over a white tee shirt, as she grabbed his Sig Sauer and badge and attached them to her pants then put on her brown leather jacket. Tony guessed that her age was around twenty-eight or twenty-nine, a good ten years younger than he was. She glared at him with contempt.

"I will drive," she told him in a tone that said she would not listen to an argument.

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked.

"Do not call me, ma'am," she hissed.

"Wow, she's moody. I'm just trying to be polite," he said and followed her to the elevator.

Fornell looked at Gibbs: "I want him back in one piece. I have a lot invested him."

"Like what?" asked Gibbs.

"Emily loves him," said Fornell.

"By the looks of him you should feel lucky that your daughter is only eight," said Gibbs.

"He's not that bad, Jethro. He's got some issues but I trust him with my life and Emily's life," Fornell said.

"How about our shared ex-wife's life?" asked Gibbs. "You trust him with that."

"I like him too much to do that to him, Jethro" Fornell said.

Two Roads

The farm turned out to be in Holly Hills, Virginia, which was located over two hours outside of DC. It was a secluded verdant part of Virginia. After a few attempts to make conversation by Tony, the car die proceeded in relative quiet, as Tony found himself praying to God that he survived the driving skills of Agent David. As they got to the secluded location and drove up to a large historic stone manor, Tony had a bad feeling.

Ziva stopped the Challenger in front of the manor then she got out. Tony got out of the car more cautiously. He pulled his Glock 23 and kept it at his side. For some reason driving with DiNozzo and his snide comments about her driving had put Ziva in a bad mood. She wanted to get this over with quickly and drive his ass back to DC. Ziva approached the door, but before she got to it Tony noticed the glint of a weapon in window. _These bastards are setting us up, _thought Tony.

"David, watched out!" he yelled then grabbed her as the front door exploded from a shotgun blast.

Tony and Ziva ended up in the bushes out of the house. She was livid.

"Harah! I should have been expecting that," she growled.

"I guess having just come from Afghanistan I'm still in my paranoid mode," Tony remarked as he looked at their situation. "I don't know how many we are dealing with."

"Vests are in the trunk. We need to get to the car for better cover," she snarled.

Tony took out his smartphone and called Fornell.

"_Speak DiNozzo_," answered Fornell.

"Just been fired on. I'd say Velez is here and he doesn't want to talk," said Tony.

"_I'll call the local LEOs and send them your way and Gibbs and I are on our way_," Fornell hung up.

Tony put his smartphone away then got ready to start shooting.

"I'll cover for you and once you take cover then you can cover for me," he said.

She glared at him again for daring to give her orders but she took out her Sig Sauer and readied herself to make a run for the car. Nodding she took off. Tony stood up and started firing his Glock at the door and window in which he saw the glint. There was some return fire, but Ziva got to the car without much of a problem.

As she readied to cover him, Tony ejected his empty clip and put in a new one then he dove over the bushes and heard the a car starting up in the garage attached to the house. Suddenly, the garage door burst apart as a black SUV with four men in it drove through it.

Ziva saw this and did a roll over the hood of their car to take cover as the SUV careened to the right and towards them. The man in the passenger seat and the seat right behind him hand sidearms drawn and started firing. On instincts that had been hones in a war zone for four years trying to get hostages released from terrorists and more, Tony fired at the SUV as he ran towards Ziva. She was drawing too much of the fire so he ran up to her and hip checked her to the ground. The SUV screeched away.

"Ben zonah," she spat in Hebrew as she got up from the ground.

She glared at Tony who had placed his gun on the hood of the car and was now leaning on it with his two hands.

"Ani yiv-at lecha ba beitsim," she growled at him.

"I speak some Hebrew, Agent David," he said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, he coughed. It was a wet, deep, painful cough then his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"DiNozzo!" she yelled and rushed over to him.

His white dress shirt was turning blood red in two spots. One was on his left side and an abdomen wound. Ziva attempted to apply pressure to both wounds with her hands, as she heard police sirens in the background.

"Ruined another good suit," he said in cough of pain.

"Why did you push me out of the way?" she asked him not able to hide the heat of anger in her words.

"You're too beautiful to get shot," he smiled.

This time it was a sincere smile and she also saw the smile in his green eyes, which held her captive for a few moments. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Usually I would have like the idea of your hands on me," he said in a strained voice then coughed again and passed out.

For some reason she felt a lump in her throat as she applied pressure on the wounds.

TWO ROADS

"What the hell happened to my agent?" demanded Fornell as he and Gibbs walked into the local area hospital's waiting room.

Ziva, who still had Tony's blood covering her hands and clothes, sat leaning forward with her elbows resting on her thighs. Her hair was no longer pulled back in a ponytail but was down and looking wild. She looked at Fornell with eyes filled with worry.

"I knocked on the door and they fired a shotgun, but Agent DiNozzo knocked me out of the way," she said.

"Is that when he got shot?" asked Fornell.

"No, that was the first time he saved my life. There were four of them. They escaped in a SUV. It was then that he was shot. He knocked me to the ground and took two bullet meant for me," she said.

"Jesus, DiNozzo, he can't help himself," said Fornell. "Since I've known him he was gotten injured more than any agent I ever met."

"Ziver, go wash up," Gibbs said gently to her. "You're scaring adults let alone children."

She looked at her bloodstained hands then got up and walked to Women's Room. Once she was in the bathroom, she stood in front of sink and scrubbed her hands trying to get the blood out leaving red foam in the sink. Slowly, she looked into the mirror. _Why did he do that? _

Returning to the waiting room, she saw Fornell and Gibbs speaking to the doctor. She walked up beside them.

"His side was a through and through but abdomen wound is more extensive. He'll make a full recovery but he'll be laid up at least two months," the doctor said.

"Well, it looks like I'll be on DiNozzo watch for a while," sighed Fornell.

"DiNozzo watch?" asked Gibbs.

"For reasons I don't want to explain, he's not real good at taking care of himself. He has problems sticking to doctor's orders or even staying in the damned hospital," said Fornell.

"Well, he better take care of himself. As I said the abdomen wound is serious," said the doctor.

"Can we see him?" asked Ziva.

"Not yet. He's in post-op ICU. It'll be twenty-fours before we move him," said the doctor.

Fornell looked at Gibbs and Ziva.

"Well, you two can leave. He's my responsibility," said Fornell.

Ziva looked disappointed but didn't say a word.

"Are you like this with all your agents, Tobias?" smiled Gibbs.

"I recruited him, Jethro. Hell, I'm even his damned next of kin and medical proxy," he said.

"Sounds like you adopted him, Tobias," Gibbs said.

"Maybe I have," smiled Fornell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Six Months Later**

It took two months for Tony to get over being shot in the gut. Fornell babied him and even forced him to stay in his Arlington, VA house, which was nice. He enjoyed Emily, who now called him her big brother. Four days back on the job and they pulled him from Fornell Team and threw him into a haphazard undercover op to catch someone selling a nuclear suitcase. It was ill conceived, not thought out well enough and ended up after two and half months with one undercover agent dead, tortured in front of Tony, and Tony in the hospital from gunshot wound in the thigh after beating beaten to the point he had three broken ribs and a broken left wrist.

It took six weeks to overcome this hospital stay and wound. Tomorrow he was due back to work on Monday and back on Fornell's Team, which was back where he wanted to be. Tony decided to celebrate his return to Fornell and work by going to a new jazz club at the U Street Corridor section of DC. Dressed in a pair of jeans, a black Hugo Boss dress shirt, a black Armani blazer, and black cashmere coat, he grabbed his Glock, FBI badge and ID, and keys to his black 2011 Ford Mustang GT.

When Tony got to the club, a jazz quartet was on the stage playing _La Ronde Suite_. As he headed for the bar to sit on a stool and nurse a few drinks for the night while listening to the music, he scanned the tables. It didn't take long for him to see Gibbs' MCRT along with a raven haired Goth dressed like something out of anime. As his eyes fell on Agent David, who was in a skirt and silk shirt, he assumed they were out on some kind of double dating. In his last four years in Iraq and Afghanistan, he did no dating though he did manage to hook up with a succession of nurses, female soldiers, and female TV reporters. It was getting to the point that he was starting to think relationships were beyond his ability to comprehend. But if he could comprehend one, He hoped she looked like Agent David. Taking his cashmere overcoat off, he placed it a stool next to him then turned and looked at one of the three bartenders the long bar had.

"Give me a Dewar's 12 on the rocks," he said.

"Top shelf," the bartender smiled.

Tony put a hundred dollar bill on the bartender. When that one was used up with tips and drinks, he'd put another. Quartet finished one song and went in _Django_ next. He had to admit that they were a talented quartet. Closing his eyes, Tony sipped his drink and got lost in the music for a few moments. It had been a long few moments. He'd seen Tommy Freeman tortured with pliers and a hammer, which was a sight he'd never forget no matter how much he drank. After that, he was beaten until he thought he was going to tell them everything they wanted to know, but an FBI SWAT team came bursting into the warehouse. The Chechen who was going to sell the Nuke suitcase shot him in the thigh aiming for his femoral artery just missing it because Tony moved his leg at the last second.

"I owe you a drink," the accented voice said to him.

He opened his eyes and saw Ziva David standing beside him.

"You don't owe me anything," he told her.

"You saved my life. I have never felt so useless as I felt that day in the field. It was very unlike me," she said then she noticed that he was looking at her as if he didn't understand what she was talking about. "I never got to thank you for what you did."

Tony looked at her. She was beautiful with eyes that a man could lose himself in and hair he wanted to bury his hands in, and she felt embarrassingly obligated to him because she had a bad day during a firefight. But she was here on a date and he didn't make moves on other guys' dates.

"Don't need to say thanks. I did what needed to be done," he smiled.

"You don't strike me as humble," she said.

"I'm not forthright or always honest, either. I'm no boy scout," he said then turned in his stool so he faced his drink.

He picked up his drink and down the rest of the contents of the glass.

"I did not mean to insult you," Ziva said.

"You didn't insult me, Agent David," Tony said. "You should go back to your date."

She looked at him oddly. Date? Stan or McGee as her date? Even if Gibbs didn't have a rule 12, she'd never date either of them. They weren't her type.

"Hey, you giving the beautiful lady a hard time," a deep male voice said.

Tony looked over his left shoulder to see a large African American man who was built like a NFL linebacker, and he had to be six feet four inches on top of that a. He was in a nice suit, a minor little detail Tony tended to notice.

"No concern here for you, junior," Tony said to him. "There has to be a third world country somewhere you could liberate."

"I hate smart asses," he stated.

"You have a low bar for hatred," smiled Tony.

Ziva was surprised at how Agent DiNozzo seemed to goad the man into a confrontation instead of calm things down. It was odd behavior for an FBI agent. All the other ones she had met seemed follow some sort of rulebook when in situations like this.

"You don't want to piss me off, fuckhead," the man said to Tony.

"That's Special Agent Fuckhead, Junior," Tony said coldly then he turned in his seat and stared at the man.

His green eyes seemed to darken and Ziva suddenly feared for the life of the civilian.

"I have had a fucking tough few months. Between watching a fellow FBI agent get tortured to death with pliers and ballpeen hammer, I then spent six weeks on medical leave. I'm in no mood for some muscle head trying to impress a beautiful woman by using me," he growled.

He pushed the remainder of his hundred-dollar bill towards the bartender then stood her straight making sure he got every bit of his six feet two inches. Now that he was eye to eye with the man, he saw the guy no longer wanted a fight or to impress anyone. Tony grabbed his cashmere overcoat then strode out towards the exit.

Ziva stood their confused for a moment then decided she needed to talk to Agent DiNozzo. She caught up with him just outside of the club. It was a cold early November night and she wished she had her overcoat on.

"Agent DiNozzo," she yelled.

He turned to look at her. For a moment, he wished he'd been charming that evening instead of in a bad mood, but he was carrying too much bitterness around over the last op.

"Yes, Agent David," he said.

"I merely wanted to come up to you and talk. I never got a chance to thank you before," she said.

She was starting to slightly shiver and her nipples were erect form the cold. Tony wasn't sure if she was five feet six or seven tall, but he knew that he was dangerously attracted to her. He knew what he was about to do was a good idea but he could help himself. In one quick motion, he brought his right hand behind her back and his left hand behind her neck tilting her face up towards his face then he captured her lips with his own. For moment, she fought him then she responded. She devoured his mouth as much as he devoured hers and their tongues were suddenly wrestling for dominance. As unexpectedly as he kissed her, he let go off her and stepped him.

Both of them were breathing heavily and staring at each other like predators in heat. He smiled. It was sincere and she no longer noticed the cold.

"You're welcome, Agent David," he said then turned and walked away.

Ziva stood there for a moment until the heat within her died down and the cold air chilled her again. She wasn't about to follow him because she didn't pursue she was pursued. As he disappeared across a street, she turned around and walked back into the club wondering if she'd ever see him again.

TWO ROADS

In a black Ermenegildo Zegna suit with a light blue shirt and black tie with his black cashmere overcoat, Tony came strolling into the Hoover building late. Fornell was seated at his desk with a smile on his face smiling as Tony walked past Special Agent Ron Sacks and Special Agent Alicia Ruiz desks.

"Hey, boss," he said.

"DiNutso," he said.

Tony knew he was in trouble with Fornell these days when he reverted to calling him DiNutso.

"Okay, give me the bad news," Tony said.

"You missed Emily this weekend and she was upset," Fornell said.

Tony snuck into his chair feeling like crap.

"Diane dropped her by and she kept asking me where Tony was," said Fornell.

"You should have called me," he said.

"I did but you didn't answer," Fornell said.

Tony pulled out his smartphone and dialed voicemail. He had three messages from Fornell. Unfortunately, he had spent the weekend getting drunk after the jazz club.

"What was her name?" asked Fornell.

"A bottle or two of Dewar's 12," Tony told him.

Fornell suddenly became serious.

"Are you still having nightmares?" asked Fornell.

Tony nodded yes.

"You want to see a psychologist?" asked Fornell.

"Seen her and I've been cleared for duty," he said.

"Okay, but you and I have to talk later," Fornell said.

"Sure, boss," said Tony.

"Sacks, Ruiz, grab a car and DiNozzo and I will head off together. We have a briefing at Homeland Security," said Fornell.

The former St. Elizabeth's Hospital in Anacostia was now the headquarters for Homeland Security, including Us Coast Guard, Secret Service, TSA, HIS, FEMA, INS, Customs, and several other agencies. Sacks, Ruiz, Fornell, and Tony were directed to a small auditorium that fit some thirty people where agents and officers from most government agencies were gathered for a briefing.

Standing on the stage was the Deputy Director of Homeland Security Thomas Murrow. He was joined by several other men in suits. As Fornell and Tony settled into their seats, Murrow began to speak.

"We have a serious situation. Two weeks ago in Afghanistan, a US Marine sniper went rogue. His name is Gunnery Sgt. Malchiah Shahi. He killed two fellow Marines and is now in the US. Right now he is public enemy number one," said Murrow.

Murrow stepped aside and let a grey haired man with glasses and an air of academic stepped forward.

"Shahi was a sleeper. His family came to the country with one express reason and that was to raise him to enter the Marines and become a sniper. Once he was proficient, enough he was active by The Islamic Jihad. What we have here is a human weapon trained to elude those pursuing him and take out his targets one by one. Besides the two Marines in Afghanistan, he has killed a Captain in Quantico and Senatorial aide. We are sure he has more important targets than these," he spoke.

Fornell sighed, while Tony sat up in his seat. This was going to a major operation hunting down and stopping the sniper before he killed any further.

"We want to breakup in teams," Tom Murrow retook the microphone, "based on experience skills and records. Director of NCIS Leon Vance has agreed to oversee the first team, which will consist of Agent Gibbs' MCR Team and Agent Fornell's team will make that team up. After this briefing, your team leaders will be given packets with photos and history of Shahi. Ladies and gentlemen, I can't emphasis enough that this man needs to be found and stopped."

Tony looked over at his mentor to see him taking his right hand and rubbing his face in frustration. He looked at Tony.

"I'm going to have to tell Diane that I can't take Emily until he find this bastard," Fornell said.

"We'll get him, Tobias," Tony said. "How about we meet with Gibbs and his team then you and I take Emily out for dinner tonight at her favorite place."

"You really up to Chuck E. Cheese, DiNozzo?" asked Fornell.

"Sure. I'll stand at the basketball game and win her enough tickets so she can pick out anything she wants," he said.

"I'll give her a call once we are done here," smiled Fornell.

TWO ROADS

Fornell and his team arrived at NCIS headquarters to meet with Vance and Gibbs' Team. As they walked through the third floor towards Gibbs' bullpen, Tony started to feel apprehensive about seeing Agent David again. As they turned into the bullpen, he stayed back, while Gibbs and Fornell immediately started talking shop.

"We should integrate our teams, Tobias, into teams that can act independently," Gibbs said as he sat at his desk.

"I agree, Jethro," Fornell said. "I think I know your team better than you know mine."

"Probably," smiled Gibbs.

"Burley and Ruiz, you're a team. Keep it in your pants Burley and Ruiz, don't fall for his good looks," said Fornell.

The attractive Latina FBI agent blushed.

"McGee, Sacks, you're a team," said Gibbs.

"That leave David and DiNozzo, I guess that leaves two," Fornell rolled his eyes. "Try and work together and try to keep the mayhem down to a reasonable amount."

Tony looked over at Ziva and she at him. He attempted a smile and she rolled her eyes at him then turned her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I need some coffee," said Dinozzo.

They were seated at some unused desks on the other side of the partition from Gibbs' bullpen. He stood up and Fornell looked over at him with amusement. Ever since he came back from four years in Iraq and Afghanistan, he had trouble sitting still for too long. Of course, he was always filled with a little too much energy to begin with, but Fornell thought he'd outgrow that in time.

"I'm going out," he said to Fornell.

Suddenly, it occurred to Fornell that Tony was going out for coffee but he had decided to start calling in some of his contacts. He didn't want him going alone, so as Tony got to the a few feet away Fornell raised his voice.

"DiNozzo, if you're gone for more than two hours I expect a call or I'm coming after you," Fornell warned him.

Ziva heard this and knew her FBI partner was going rogue and leaving her behind. She quickly grabbed her Sig and overcoat and took off after him. As she streaked by, Fornell smiled. At least, he'd have backup.

Tony stepped into the elevator and Ziva slid by the closing doors and stood beside him. He looked up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"We are partners until this is over. You do not go anywhere without me," Ziva said.

"Does that include the bathroom?" asked Tony sarcastically.

"It depends," she said without looking at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he checked her out. With her pulled back in a ponytail, it made her widow's peak more prominent. She barely had makeup on and he could tell she was pissed with him, yet he was attracted to her. Hell, he was more than attracted to her; he had freaking jones for her.

"I need my car. Drive me back to the Hoover Building," he said.

"If you try to lose me, I will hunt you down and hurt you," she said.

"You mean: I will hunt you down; I will find you; and I will kill you," Tony said in his best Liam Neeson accent.

She looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"_Taken_, starring Liam Neeson," he said.

"I do not watch many movies," she said.

"Oh, goody," he sighed.

TWO ROADS

The agents barely spoke as she drove him to get his car. As Ziva idled outside of the Hoover Building in the Challenger, a black Mustang pulled up beside her. She looked over and saw DiNozzo driving it. _He would have a car like that. Egotist. _

He motioned for her to roll down the window and she did.

"You can either follow me or we drop off that car at NCIS and use mine. You choice," he yelled over to her.

"We will use yours," she said.

"See you at NCIS," he said then pulled away.

"Mamzer!" she growled and followed him.

It didn't take long for them to drop off the challenger and Ziva to settle into Tony's car. She had to admit but it was a nice car. He put on some music. It was Bobby Darin singing _Mack the Knife_.

She looked at him with annoyance: "What do you listen to?"

"Jazz, Bobby Darin, and, of course, Sinatra," he said.

"Don't you like the music of today?" she asked.

"Not really. I guess I'm an old fashion guy," he said.

"Hmpf," she sniffed.

Tony didn't say anything, but kept driving. A few minutes passed before Ziva spoke up.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To meet a friend of mine," he said.

"I will need more information than that," she demanded.

He smiled.

"CIA Officer Nat Devlin. I met him in Iraq and we hit it off. We tend to share information under the table," he said.

"You think the CIA knows about this Shahi?" she asked.

"I put money on it," he said.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"For best seafood in Virginia Beach at Captain George's," he said with a grin.

"He better have information for us," she hissed and looked out the window.

She didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but she liked being around DiNozzo. And she couldn't get that kiss out of her mind. It wasn't often that a man's kiss could make her weak in the knees.

As they sped along, Tony took his smartphone out and called Fornell.

"Tobias, it's me," he said.

"_Are you getting into trouble_?" Fornell said.

"Not much. I wanted to make sure you know that I'll be there tonight for dinner with Emily. I can't wait to see her," he said.

"_If you missed it, she wouldn't talk to you for a month," Fornell,"_ said.

"I know," Tony laughed.

"_Chuck E Cheese, be there_," he hung up.

Tony hung up and put his phone away.

"A date?" Ziva said.

"Yup. With the cutest eight year old in the world," he said. "Fornell's daughter. She thinks of me as a brother."

Ziva looked at him confused.

"The four years I was gone, I had to write her once a month and send pictures and she did the same," he told her.

"Fornell is your boss," she said.

She never thought of Fornell as adopting his agents like Gibbs did. Gibbs treated her and Abby as if they were his daughters. Fornell just didn't seem the type.

"Fornell and I are close," he said not saying anything more.

"Does she think of Sacks the same way?" asked Ziva.

"She has only met him a handful of times. I've lived in Fornell's house at times. Emily knows me well. Hell, Diane even let me hold her when she was a baby. She accused Fornell of treating me like a son," he smiled.

"I didn't realize how close you were to Fornell," she said.

"Right after Gibbs offered me a job with NCIS, he offered me the job with the FBI. He did a good job telling me he'd have my back and he has always had my back," said Tony.

Ziva was surprised that Gibbs had offered him a job.

"Like Gibbs has our six," she said.

"If you say so," Tony smirked.

TWO ROADS

Captain George's was not a fancy restaurant. Ziva was amused when she saw how clichéd it was with a mast and half of the bow of a boat sticks out of the front of the restaurant. Maybe because it was so clichéd and had families in it, it was a perfect place to meet with a CIA spy.

Tony and Ziva entered and Tony nodded to a man who would never stick out in a crowd, even if that crowd were in Iran, which made him remarkable. He was seated at a table for four. They joined him.

"DiNozzo, I see you brought a guest," he said not hiding his annoyance.

"Ziva David," Ziva introduced herself.

"Ziva David, as in former Mossad assassin whose father is Deputy Director of Mossad," Nat said.

"Yes," she said.

"Nat Devlin," he said then looked at Tony. "I forgive you."

Tony took his smartphone out and showed him a picture of Gunny Mal Shahi. Devlin nodded and Tony out the smartphone away.

"After we trained the son-of-a-bitch he becomes the assassin for the Jihad. Very simply put his job is too kill as many important people as he can before being caught," said Devlin.

"That's it – kill important people," said Tony.

"From General to president they are all targets to him," said Devlin. "He killed two NOC operative already."

"Jesus, he's going to be a pain in the ass, isn't he?" said Tony.

"Ah, if you put your mind to it, you'll do just fine," said Devlin.

"I guess lunch is on me," smiled DiNozzo.

"Trust me it's better to buy me lunch and have me still owe you," smiled Devlin.

"Okay, what will you have?" asked Tony.

"Soft-shell crabs," he said.

Tony looked at Ziva.

"I will have the broiled salmon," she said.

"Considering I'm having dinner at Chuck E Cheese, I better eat something good," smiled Tony.

"Jeeze, your dates are getting younger and cheaper," laughed Devlin.

"Tex me the information on the two NOCs and it's Emily I'm having sinner with," he said.

"Oh, sorry," chuckled Devlin.

Ziva looked at Tony and couldn't help but smile. She hated to admit it but even though he was annoying and immature, she liked being around him.

"I'll text you from a burner phone," said Devlin.

"Sounds good," Tony said as he studied the menu. "So did you watch _Three Days of the Condor_?"

"Sure did and no, Tony, being in the CIA is not like that," he said.

"Don't tell me it's more like _Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy_," said Tony.

"I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you," laughed Devlin.

TWO ROADS

Between the noise from the kids and the machines, Fornell thought he was going to go insane. Emily was standing beside Tony as he sank basket after basket. As Fornell sat at the table minding their large pizza and sodas, he got to watch his daughter with his agent. It made him smile.

"Tony, I want pizza," she used her demanded voice.

He drained four baskets then waited as the tickets spat out. Emily crossed her arms across her chest, much in the same way her father's does, and waited.

"I don't like at school," Emily said.

"Someday you will," Tony smiled.

Emily sat down, as did Tony. She grabbed a slice of pizza, as did Tony. They both started eating which brought a big smile to Fornell's face. Tony's smartphone chirped, so he took it out and looked at it. Devlin had finally texted him with the information about the two NOCs. He handed his smartphone to Fornell. He read it and sighed.

"I'm more interesting than the phone," said Emily.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked her with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said and stuck out her tongue at him.

"I should let Gibbs know about this," he said.

"Agent David was supposed to let him know," said Tony.

"Good," he sighed.

"Daddy is Mister Serious tonight," Emily said.

"Daddy has a lot on his mind. Remember, he is the boss," said Tony.

"He's my daddy," she said.

"And my boss," added Tony.

"He's your daddy, too," she insisted.

Tony laughed and looked over at Fornell, who was chuckling.

"Sorry, boss, she's stubborn," said Tony.

"I know, Tony," Fornell said.

TWO ROAD

Three Star General David Patterson, commander of US Marines for USNORTHCOM, was exiting the DC Four Points Sheraton Hotel where he had dined with a few friends, who were staying there. As he stepped clear of the doors with his aide beside him, the sound of a loud crack in the air and Patterson's head almost seemed like it exploded.

Chaos broke out and Shahi had his first major victim.

TWO ROADS

Fornell and Tony dropped Emily off with her mother and her stepfather then proceeded to the Four Points Sheraton. When they arrived, Gibbs and his team were attacking as forensic crime scene investigators.

"Should I call in one of our crime scene teams?" Tony asked Fornell.

"Nay, there good at this and their forensic scientist is really good," he said.

"Must suck being them," he smiled.

Tony watched as Ziva took pictures and measurements, as her Stan Burley interviewed witnesses and McGee bagged and tagged evidence. Besides Ziva and her well-rounded buttocks what drew Tony's attention was a geriatric man in a fedora, glasses, a blue jumpsuit with a bow tie showing and his apprentice. This was the famous Dr. Donald Mallard that he had heard so much about.

Gibbs, who like his team was dressed in a NCIS jacket and cap, walked over to them.

"Fornell," he said, "that was General Patterson."

"The Marine in charge of USNORTHCOM," said Fornell.

"Nice target for this bastard to take out," Gibbs said.

"You have a trajectory yet?" asked Tony.

Gibbs glared at him for a moment. Tony smiled.

"Not much of his head is left to give us a clue," he growled.

"Must have been a .50 caliber," remarked Tony.

"Abby will be able to confirm that and trajectory and more," said Gibbs.

Tony looked over at Fornell: "Are we in for a long night?"

Fornell nodded yes.

"DiNozzo and I will collect all the security footage in the area," said Fornell.

"Yeah, people love giving the FBI whatever they want. For some reason I think people are afraid of us," Tony smirked.

"We'll meet you back at NCIS," sighed Fornell.

Ziva stopped and watched as Fornell and Tony entered the hotel. For some reason she couldn't explain she was glad to see him.


	4. Chapter 4

\

Chapter Four

It was a busy bullpen, even though it was early in the morning. McGee was running through all the security tapes and feeds that Fornell and Tony collected from the area. Burley was running a BOLO on Shahi, while Ziva was calling in her own contacts. Gibbs drank his coffee and rode his team.

"Boss," McGee spoke up.

He got up from his seat then pressed the remote in his had to show a muzzle flash coming from an office building across from the hotel.

"Burley, McGee, get to that building now and find me some evidence. I don't care who you have to get out of bed or annoy but get something," Gibbs barked.

Burley stood up, grabbed his jacket and gear, and waited for McGee to grab his. They walked side by side to the elevator and were gone. Gibbs looked over at Ziva, who had hung up her phone in frustration. More than likely, her contacts in Mossad were not being helpful because they needed the go ahead from her father to help her. Being the great puppet master Eli David was probably pulling the strings to get his daughter to call him and ask for a favor. Gibbs would not allow that.

"Ziver take DiNozzo and go down and see what Abby had for us so far," Gibbs ordered.

Ziva got up and walked around partition to see Fornell on the telephone and DiNozzo with his feet up on the desk and leaning back sound asleep. She walked up to his desk and knocked feet off startling him and causing him to sit straight up and go for his sidearm.

"Overreact much?" she asked.

"Ever thought waking someone nicely, like, I don't know, maybe a soft word in the ear," he smiled then lowered his voice to a soft whisper, "or a kiss."

"Gibbs wants us to check with Abby to see if she has anything yet," Ziva told him.

Tony looked at Fornell who nodded his head in the affirmative. He got up and followed Ziva to the elevator. She pressed the down button and they waited for it to come back up. The elevator doors opened and Ziva and Tony got on. The doors closed.

"Um… I've been meaning to talk to you about the other night. I think I owe you an apol…," he started to say but cut off when Ziva grabbed him.

With one hand, she turned on the emergency stop and with the other hand; she grabbed his tie pulling him down to her mouth. She devoured his mouth and he immediately responded by devouring hers. The attraction between them was electric and real. His hands went up to face and he moved her up against the elevator walls. Ziva's tongue darted between his lips and found his tongue, as her hands went from around his waist then slowly moved up to his chest. She pulled her tongue back and sucked on his lower lip for a moment then she pushed him away with a great deal of her strength. He stumbled back and stared at her. They were both out of breath.

"You're welcome," she said then started up the elevator.

When the doors opened, she strode off with an aroused and confused DiNozzo following behind her. Tony didn't catch up with her until she entered the MCRT forensic lab. Before he could grab Ziva's attention, he noticed the Goth dressed like an anime character he saw in the jazz club, except this time she had on a white lab coat. She was the forensic scientist.

"Abby, this is FBI Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Ziva introduced him.

Abby smiled at him: "Hi, Abby Scuito."

"Please, call me Tony," Tony said.

"Gibbs wants to know if you have anything yet, Abby," Ziva said.

"Okay, yeah, okay," Abby said then she skipped over to computers and brought up the image of a sniper rifle. "I believe our shooter used a Barrett M107A1. Lighter by four pounds to the M107 and with an attachable .50 BMG suppressor, it also has a magazine capacity of ten rounds. Its maximum range is 8,048 meters. This baby can take someone's head clean off in a skilled sniper's hands."

"Shahi got Patterson. Our problem with him is that everyone and anyone are next. If he wants to keep us on our toes then he hits a non-military target next," said Tony.

"So, how does one protect everyone and anyone?" asked Ziva.

"You don't. You find the bastard as quick as you can and hope that you limit the damage," said Tony.

He looked at his wristwatch. It was four in the morning. His clothes were getting ripe and he needed to stand under a stream of hot water for ten or fifteen minutes.

"I need to shower and change my clothes. I'm going to check with Fornell then go home to shower and change," he stated.

"Do what you must," Ziva said then she turned on her heel and walked out on him.

"So, you're FBI," Abby said.

"You people don't like FBI around here," he said.

"Only Fornell because Gibbs trusts him, but other than that no Fibbie need apply. No offense," she smiled.

"Well, hopefully, you'll come to like me," he said then he offered her his movie star grin.

"You like to flirt," Abby said feeling herself blush slightly.

"Not as much as I used," Tony replied.

"Really?" asked Ziva.

"I pinky swear," Tony offered Abby his right pinky which drew a yelp of delight out of Abby and a sincere smile out of Tony.

She couldn't help herself she liked this Tony Dinozzo.

TWO ROADS

Tony was about to pull into a parking spot not far from his Georgetown apartment when his windshield shattered from what he assumed was a .50 caliber sniper rifle. It was shocking and sent a wave of energy through his tired body. Not bothering to check if he was hit anywhere; he opened the door and fell out of his car just as his headrest was blown apart. Tony knew his best option was movement and staying behind protection, so he started to crawl towards a parked Ford Prius just as his driver's door had a hole blow in it. The man was destroying his Mustang.

He realized the damned rifle must have a suppressor on because he wasn't hearing more than a slight muffled warning before the bullet tore something apart. Once behind the Prius, he attempted to grab his smartphone, except Shahi was putting holes in the damned car. First, its engine block and next its windshield. Moving down to the next car, SUV, he speed dialed Fornell.

"Tobias, car shot up by sniper outside my apartment. I think it's Shahi," he yelled.

"_Backup is on the way_," Fornell growled and hung up.

The windshield of the SUV was blown out then its hood hit causing it to almost come off. Tony kept moving down the line of parked cars when he finally heard police sirens in the background. Backup was on its way. Shahi couldn't afford to be taken so soon, so Tony's sure that he'd take off to avoid a confrontation. Stopping his crawl to safety, he rolled onto his back. He knew he was bleeding from errant glass hitting his face but he wasn't sure why he didn't have a giant hole in him. That was when he felt the burn on his right side. He was hit somewhere after all.

Reaching over his checked himself and felt that he was bleeding. It was only a graze but it was a graze from a .50 caliber bullet so it bled like a son of a bitch. He was lucky that he wasn't shot through and dead, though.

"Don't move," Two police officers screamed with guns pointed at him.

"FBI," he pointed to the badge clipped to his belt then he reached in and showed them his FBI ID.

They officers relaxed, when he offered them proof of who he was.

"Call for a bus," one cop said to the other.

The cop kneeled down beside Tony and applied pressure to his wound. Tony started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" the cop asked.  
"I've ruined another fucking suit," he laughed.

"Well, you're lucky you don't have a giant hole in your gut," the cop said.

Gut shot again. Was that what Shahi was trying to do? Had he studied him and knew that the last time he was gut shot it was the worst recover of his life? Well, knee surgery from college was worse, but not as life threatening. Tony started wondering why he was a target.

TWO ROADS

Tony was dozing on the exam bed in the ER of Georgetown  
University Medical Center when he heard Fornell barking at  
doctors and nurses to get out of his way. The curtain was pulled back with force and Tony opened his eyes to see Fornell with Gibbs and Ziva.

"Are you okay?" asked Fornell.

"Fifteen stitches, a ruined suit, and fucked up car; I'm pissed, Tobias," he said.

"I saw the Mustang. I don't blame you, Tony," Fornell said then walked over and patted him gently on the shoulder then helped him sit up.

Gibbs knew Fornell well and was interested to see how far this agent had gotten behind his defenses. He treated him like family. Fornell only treated family and his friends, which were few, like family.

"Why you?" asked Gibbs.

"It must be because of one of the three ops I was part of in Iraq and Afghanistan. I helped take down a terror cell, a bomb maker, and kidnapping ring. Either, the terrorist group or terrorist involved with one of those must be behind Shahi," he told him.

"We'll need the files on those ops," said Gibbs.

"Then we need to contact the CIA, DOD, and FBI," smiled Tony.

"Could there be a reason beyond those three?" asked Ziva.

"Not that I can think of. Maybe it was one of the hostage situations I was involved in with the CNU," he offered.

"We should check those, too, Gibbs," said Ziva.

"We'll check it all. I called Sacks and Ruiz and told them to get their asses in now. You can use them for leg work," said Fornell.

"I need a change of clothes and shower," added Tony.

"Is the hospital keeping?" asked Fornell.

"Not if I can help it," Tony said.

"DiNutso," growled Fornell.

"Tobias, I can't spend any more time in a hospital. It reminds me too much of… you know," he said.

Fornell looked at him. He knew that Tony was still weighed down with guilt over the torturing and death of Tommy Mills. He blamed himself even though there was nothing he could do.

"I understand, Tony. You need a shower, some rest then a change of clothes. I'd go with you, but I need to work this case now," said Fornell.

"Ziver, you'll act as DiNozzo protection for now. Go home with him and stay there. Once he is up to it bring him into NCIS," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, Gibbs," she said as she stood their stone faced with her hands clasped in front of her.

"I don't need protection," hissed Tony.

"I agree with Gibbs, DiNutso," Fornell stated letting Tony there would be no argument.

"Yes, sir," growled Tony.

TWO ROADS

Tony and Ziva arrived at his two-bedroom Georgetown apartment. She was surprised by it. There was a baby grand piano to go along with a whole wall of bookcases filled with DVD and Blu-Ray movies. It was an apartment that had expensive furnishings mixed with stuff would find only in a bachelor's place.

Tony told her to go in the kitchen and make herself at him, as he changed out of his bloody suit. She went into the kitchen to find little in the refrigerator, except some Chinese food and a few slices of pizza. There was a coffee maker and Italian Roast in the freezer, as well as some loose real Earl Grey tea in a container and a real teapot and an infuser. She made some coffee for him and herself a nice pot of tea.

After washing up in the bathroom, Tony came out in OSU grey sweat pants and a red OSU zip up hoodie. He looked tired, but still filled energy of an after shooting.

"How do you like your coffee?" she asked him.

"Light and sweet," he answered.

"That is bad for you," she said.

"Most of my lifestyle is bad for me," he smiled.

She put half-and-half in a mug along with coffee and four sugars and handed it to him. He took it and exited. As she prepared her tea, she heard him playing the piano. The playing she recognized as excellent. He was talented, but the song she did not recognize.

With a mug of tea in hand, she walked into the living room. His mug of coffee was sitting on the top of piano, which was a Steinway with some age.

"What are you playing?" she asked.

"_September of my Years_," he answered. "Sinatra sang it the best."

"You play well," she said.

"Do you play?" he asked her.

"My whole life," she answered.

"My mother started me when I was four. I was considered a bit of a prodigy. I toll lessons almost every day until I was eight then my mother died. After that I played until I was twelve then I was sent away to camp and a military academy. Stopped playing until my junior year when I had to take music for school. Yeah, I know a military academy that made you take music," he laughed for a moment. "Since then I play off and on when I'm in the mood. I inherited my mother's piano, so tickle the ivories now and again, but no more classical bullshit, just standards and jazz. Do you want to play?"

He scooted over on the bench making room for Ziva. She placed her mug beside his and sat down beside him. He took his hands off the keys and she started to play some Chopin.

"You like classical," he said.

"Very much," she said.

He listened. She had talented, but was very technical. He thought she could be better if she let herself go. She made him want to play classical again. There was something about her that made him feel completely at ease with her. He was comfortable with her. This was new for him. Women were not comfortable, but they were conquest and comfort. He liked just being with her.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't like classical," she said.

"It reminds me of my mother, but I wouldn't mind playing a little today with you," he said.

He placed his hands on the piano and started to play. His technique was rusty she thought but there was more than technique. He was interpreting Chopin; he was adding emotion to it. Finishing the piece he stopped then picked up his coffee and drank some. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that he was trying to hold back some tears.

He got up then walked over to the sofa and sat down. She picked up her tea and sipped it.

"If you want to get some rest, I have a spare bedroom or the sofa, whichever you prefer. I think I'm going to take a painkiller and then crash. Painkillers have an adverse effect on me," he said.

He stood up then walked down the hallway into his bedroom and shut the door. Ziva stared at the closed door. She was more than attracted to him; she was drawn to him. That was dangerous. She didn't get involved with men who could get passed her defenses. She needed to be strong and protect herself. Her father had taught her that in many different ways. No, this Tony DiNozzo was dangerous to her. She needed to keep distant from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was the nightmare that haunted him most lately. Tommy Mills was being torture with a pair of pliers right in front of him. The Chechens made Tony watch. It was physical torture for Mills and emotional torture for Tony. Tommy was screaming in his dreams. With each new torture, he screamed. Tony couldn't take it any longer and started screaming. He was screaming in his dream, but soon he was screaming in his bed.

Ziva heard the screams and came running into his bedroom with her gun drawn. She saw him tossing and turning in his bed caught in a nightmare. His forehead and torso bathe in sweat. She put her Sig Sauer on the table beside the bed. Sitting down on the side of the bed, she gentle shook him, but that didn't wake him. Ziva then shook him hard enough to wake him from his nightmare.

"Nooo!" he screamed and sat up come face to face with Ziva.

He stared into her eyes and for a moment neither one of them moved or spoke. It was an uncomfortable silence, but a man and woman recognizing their attraction for each other.

"You were having a nightmare," she said.

"Yeah, it happens now and then," he said.

With his right hand, he wiped the sweat away from his forehead, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He looked at Ziva, who was wearing one of his OSU tee shirts as a nightshirt. Her hair was down and wild and her eyes were smoldering.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You say it with words this time," she smiled.

"Did you like it better when I said it with actions?" he asked her with a slight smile.

She smiled. Tony reached up and put his right hand in her hair. When she didn't resist he cupped the back of her head to move her lips closer to his lips. They kissed, at first tentative, but they their desire and passion exploded. Tony pulled her tee shirt off, while Ziva reached into his sweatpants and grabbed hold of him. Her smile turned it a moan of desire. Tony started breathing heavily.

"God," he gasped, as she moved her hand slowly up and down his erection making it harder.

Not caring about his stitches, he grabbed hold off her and tossed her onto her back then he began to suck on her right nipple feeling it become erect in his mouth.

"Tony," she moaned his name.

He moved from one breast to the other, as his right hand moved between her legs and began slowly to massage her. As she became more excited and moist, Tony began to position himself so he could enter her. He shifted his mouth from her breasts to her mouth. They began to devour each other. In the back of his mind as he started to make love to her, he hoped that this just wasn't something else he could fuck up.

TWO ROADS

When he woke in the morning, Ziva's head was resting on his chest and her right leg was draped across his groin. He couldn't help but break out in a smile. For a night of passionate lovemaking, it was one of the best of his life. Yet, there was something more to it. He couldn't explain it, but his attraction to this woman was deeper than an appreciation for her beauty. He just didn't know what to call it.

He kissed the top of her head and she moved a bit on his rubbing her body against his. He took a deep breath as he felt himself starting to react just to her presence and slight movement. Ziva woke up and felt his surge of desire, so she began to suck on his nipples. He moaned this time. Ziva then looked at his clock. They needed to get ready for work. She stopped.

"No one can know about us," she told him.

Tony wasn't sure what the hell she meant. The last time he checked they were both adults. They weren't even in the same agency.

"What do you mean no one can know about us?" he asked.

"No one can know about us. Gibbs has rules and one of them is no dating a co-worker. Rule 12. You are a co-worker right now. Plus, I don't want anyone to know about us, even if the rule didn't exist," she said.

What she said annoyed Tony. He wanted her but he wasn't sure he wanted to be her secret.

"Why don't you want anyone to know about us?" he asked.

"I have not had the best luck with men. Let us keep this quiet right now," she said.

"So what am I your fuck buddy?" he asked.

"Fuck Buddy?" she said.

"Yeah. Whenever you want to get laid you look me up," he explained.

"No, you are not my fuck buddy, but you are my secret," she said then smiled. "For now."

She sat up letting the sheet fall from her body. He wanted to argue with her but when he saw her in the morning light sitting naked in his bed his mind kind of went blank. Ziva noticed his bandage. He had been bleeding.

She leaned down and gently kissed him.

"You must have popped a stitched last night from our roll in the bed," she said.

Her smile was sly and sexy and made him want to pop more stitches. He couldn't believe how easily this woman could turn his head.

"I will get alcohol, antibiotic cream, and bandages and change you before we go to work," she said.

She caressed his cheek then lightly slapped it three times.

"Remember, at work we are not lovers," she said then she got up and he watched her perfect ass exit his bedroom.

"Jesus, DiNozzo, what the hell are you getting into," he said softly to himself.

TWO ROADS

Having ruined two suits and been shot, Tony decided to wear jeans, a grey shawl collared sweaters and his leather bomber jacket. He doubted Tobias would be sending him into the field. In the elevator the way to work, Ziva turned, took a fistful of Tony's sweater, and kissed him.

"No one is to know about us," she told him.

She let go of him then turned as the elevator doors opened. She walked out with Dinozzo on her tail into the bullpen.

"Tony, you okay?" asked Agent Ruiz.

"I'm peachy," he said.

"You have a way of getting into trouble, DiNozzo," said Sacks.

"Thanks, Slacks," he said.

Agent Sacks, who was working with McGee, rolled his eyes. Fornell and Gibbs looked over at Ziva and Tony.

"How are you feeling?" Fornell asked Tony.

"I'm fine," he said.

"We need to set a protect detail for you," Gibbs said.

"I will do it, Gibbs. You partnered me with him and I am the most qualified to do it," Ziva said, as she put her bag down and took her coat off.

Tony blew out a stream of air then thought about protesting.

"If it works for you, Jethro, it works for me," said Fornell.

"We'll let it stand for now, Tobias," said Gibbs.

"I need some coffee," said Tony.

He turned around and walked over to his desk on the other side of partition. In the top right hand draw of his desk, he locked up his Glock and then tossed his coat over his chair. With that done, he walked off to the break where there was a coffeemaker and coffee.

He had to admit that Ziva had his head spinning, but he guessed it was best to focus on finding Shahi right now. Finding the break room, Tony poured himself a cup of coffee then added the cream and sugar. Instead of returning to the bullpen, he sat down. There were a few NCIS agent sitting and talking while enjoying a coffee or tea.

Thoughts of turning in his badge and FBI ID played in his head. It had been a hard few years during work he'd never thought he'd ever do when he was a homicide detective. He knew it was important work he did and someone had to do it, but damn if it hadn't taken it out of him. He was on the verge of being burned out. Maybe that was why Ziva got under his skin so easily. It was as good as an answer as love at first sight.

Tony sipped his coffee. He knew that Fornell would either send someone for him eventually or come himself. There would be no contemplating leaving the FBI if they would just let him be part of Fornell's team. He looked over at the door and saw Ziva stick her head through the door. She smiled when she saw him. It was the kind a smile, which made Tony's heart beat faster. She walked over to his table.

"Fornell was wondering where you went off to for so long," she said.

"Drinking coffee and wondering about my future," he said.

She sat down across from him.

"What future would that be?" she asked him.

"My FBI future," he said. "Between undercover work, four overseas, and shit I can't even talk about I just want to be a simply investigator again."

"That is what you are right now with Fornell's team," she said.

"Yeah, but for how long? I'm everybody's favorite do things outside of the box agent. I'm bound to be called in and offered another assignment that a sane man would refuse. Unfortunately, so far I haven't refuse them," he said.

"When I was Mossad my father called on me to do things that a father should never have a daughter do. I assassinated men, seduced them, interrogated them using methods you would call torture. I started believing that was who I was until I came here as a liaison. I can understand how you feel," she said.

"We needed to find this Shahi. I suppose they pulled my files from Iraq and Afghanistan and that's what they want to talk to be about," he said.

Ziva nodded her headed: "Director Vance has them and is looking through them.

She reached over with her left hand and softly touched his right hands.

"He will want to see you once he reads them," she said.

"Sounds like fun. So, what is Vance like?" he asked.

"He likes covert ops and secrets," she smiled. "He is a friend of my father. Gibbs seems to trust him, though."

"Well, I look forward to talking to him," said Tony.

TWO ROADS

Thomas Reed was the Under Secretary for Political Affairs for Department of State. He had chosen Plume in DuPont Circle to have a business lunch with an Ambassador from Iraq. With the current fear of a rogue sniper, the Secret Service had taken over security for several important individuals. The lunch went well enough and when it was finished, the Iraq Ambassador left first then the Secret Service escorted Reed to his awaiting limo outside of the restaurant.

As they opened the door for him, Reed's chest exploded. The Secret Service pulled their weapons and scanned the area. Shahi had his second important victim.

TWO ROADS

Since Shahi more than likely wanted him dead, Tony was left behind when they got the call about Reed. Instead of investigating, he was called up to Vance's office for a debriefing. Entering the office, he saw Leon Vance sitting at a long conference table with several files in front of him. Tony came in, sat down, and waited for Vance to look up from his reading.

As Tony watched him, he wondered who'd play Vance in the movie. Would it be Terence Howard or Don Cheadle?

"You have had a colorful and eventful career at the FBI, Agent DiNozzo," Vance.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that," said Tony.

"You don't have to respond," said Vance as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Tony.

"I don't think it's the bomb maker, but the head of the kidnapping ring was Talib Hasan. He is on number seven on the top ten most wanted. The kidnapping ring financed some of his work and you cut that funding off," said Vance.

"We have to find a connection between Hasan and Shahi, so we can trace Hasan," Tony said.

"We'll find him Agent DiNozzo," said Vance.

"I take it you are pushing to have NCIS take the lead on this," Tony said.

Vance smiled: "NCIS may be a small agency in comparison to the FBI, Agent DiNozzo, but we have our uses."

"Agent Fornell is a big fan of Agent Gibbs, so much so that they now share an ex-wife," smirked Tony.

"I heard Gibbs once offered you a job," said Vance.

"He did but Fornell convinced me that the FBI would never be boring," said Tony.

"Well, if you ever get bored at the FBI, I bet NCIS could find some things to keep you busy," Vance said.

Tony smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It had been a long day. Gibbs was furious. According to him, this was what a sniper did: he evaded capture and took out targets. As his sniper instincts broiled, his team caught hell. By the time, Fornell convinced him to cut his team some slack, Ziva convinced Tony to go back to her apartment in Foggy Bottom rather than his place. She wanted to enjoy her own bathtub and her own bed.

As Ziva bathed, Tony checked out her piano. He played _Dindi_. When he finished that, he started playing _Change Partners_. Ziva came out of the bathroom with wet hair and a silk robe on. Coming up behind him, she draped her arms around his shoulder and neck. She then whispered his ear: "Are you hungry?"

He stopped playing and turned around on his piano stool so he was facing her. The Mona Lisa smile was once again playing on her face. Tony couldn't resist it. He untied her robe and let it slip off her body and fall to the floor then he began to nibble on her body. Ziva quietly started to moan.

"Bedroom now," she groaned.

"Your wish, milady," he smiled.

With that, he lifted her up in his arms and took her to her bedroom. Tony was one to like a woman on top, but it was Ziva's favorite position. Tonight, he let her straddle him and ride him. With her hands on her hips, he stared into her face in the blue darkness of the bedroom. Her face was glowing with a feral passion, which drove him further and further to want to make her have an orgasm.

He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and her body began to jerk. Tossing her onto the bed, Tony now got on top of her and began to drive harder and harder pushing himself to his own conclusion, while Ziva was driven further into a frenzy. By the time Tony finished they were both exhausted. He collapsed onto the bed beside her.

As he lay there out of breath and feeling lightheaded, Ziva leaned into him and kissed his cheek then made her head comfortable his chest. She wanted to keep this secret and he wanted to announce to it to the world. They were truly different personalities. Ziva pulled the blanket over them.

"Goodnight, Ahuvi," she said.

"What's Ahuvi mean?" he asked.

She laughed: "Look it up."

"If I said something in Italian or Spanish, I'd translate," he said.

"I speak six languages fluently and four partially. I would not need your translation," she smiled. "Now, go to sleep. I am tired… and content."

Tony smiled and allowed himself to fall asleep. For the first time in a very long time, he felt comfortable. He loved being with this woman.

TWO ROADS

When Tony woke up there was a note on the pillow beside him from Ziva telling him that she was out for her morning run. Part of him wished that she had awakened him. He hated morning exercise unless it was sex, but he liked spending time with Ziva. His smartphone rang.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"I'm on an encrypted phone, you're not," said Simon Bruce.

He was a MI-6 agent Tony had met in Afghanistan. They bonded over James Bond movies and Tony's English blood.

"What do you need from me?" asked Tony.

"Come to Baltimore. Hilton Hotel on West Pratt Street in Baltimore. We must talk. Leave your smartphone and comely bodyguard behind, Anthony. This is serious business before us," he said.

"I'll be there," Tony hung up.

He got up, got dressed, tossed his smartphone on the bed and left the apartment. Flagging down a taxi, he had them drive him to the nearest car rental place. He had a credit card under a false name in his wallet, he could use, as well as a Baltimore license. Once he helped take down the Macaluso family, he was always prepared to run and in case, they sent a hit man after him. Fornell knew of this fear and of the false IDs. But would understand Tony disappearing.

He found a pen and paper, wrote her a note then he opened the door to Ziva's apartment and left.

When Ziva came jogging into her apartment, she immediately saw the note on the piano. She walked over and read it. Tony told her that an important lead called him and needed to talk to him. He'd be in touch when he could. She took her smartphone out and called him. When it rang in her bedroom, Ziva came close to throwing a tantrum.

"Harah! He is going to get himself killed the stupid bastard," she screamed then called Gibbs.

TWO ROADS

"Anything from his smartphone?" asked Gibbs, as he came into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee in his hands.

"Whoever called him last had an encrypted phone," McGee said.

Gibbs stopped and glared at Fornell, who was sitting at his desk. Fornell smiled then stood up, so Gibbs could sit.

"What is your boy up to day, Tobias?" he asked.

"His job, Jethro. DiNozzo colors outside of the lines. It's what he does best. It also gets him into a lot of trouble at the agency where by the book is considered a good starting point," he sighed. "Sometimes, I think I should have let him join NCIS, but he would have been wasted here. He's that good."

Ziva was sitting in her seat glowering at everyone. He took off on her watch, which was bad enough, but she now found herself worried about him. She wasn't used to that. She didn't grow this attached to a man this quickly, but there was something different about him.

"He'll probably get himself killed," growled Gibbs.

Fornell returned Gibbs' glare with one of his own. He was pissed at DiNozzo himself, but he didn't need anyone writing him off and predicting his death. DiNozzo was his agent, even if the FBI fired him. He been through too much with him and gotten too close to him.

"McGee, I want you and Abby to try and break that encrypted phone," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, boss," McGee said then he got up and headed down to Abby's lab.

"The rest of you work on finding Shahi," barked Gibbs.

Fornell turned and started to walk away. Gibbs sighed and put his coffee down on his desk.

"Tobias, where are you going?" he asked him.

"I'm going to find my agent, Jethro," he answered.

"You think you knew where he is," Gibbs inquired.

"I have a few ideas where to start looking," said Fornell.

Gibbs stood up and grabbed his overcoat. He started walking towards Fornell.

"Well, let's go," he said.

"You're coming?" asked Fornell.

"You need a partner, don't you?" answered Gibbs.

The two men continued out of the bullpen and towards the elevator. Burley looked over at Sacks, who appeared to be annoyed.

"So, is DiNozzo as good as Fornell says?" asked Burley to Sacks.

"DiNozzo is a disaster waiting to happen," said Sacks. "Best thing to happened to the agency is if gets the boot."

"Shut up, Ron," Ruiz spoke up. "You know Tony is as good as Fornell says. You just hate him."

"Jealous," Ziva stated as she glared at Sacks.

"Jealous of him, ha," he laughed. "I have a future at the agency he doesn't. He was warned about going rogue to catch someone again. He is going to get fired even if Fornell goes to bat for him again."

No one had noticed that Vance had come down the stairs and had heard their conversation. He looked at Sacks as if he was something he had stepped on outside.

"If Agent DiNozzo gets fires from the FBI then NCIS will be glad to hire him. I could use more agents like DiNozzo," said Vance then he walked away.

Ziva grinned as she watched a frustrated Sacks have eaten his words because he couldn't take back to the Director of an agency.

TWO ROADS

Tony arrived at the hotel in a rented Chevy Impala. He parked the car in the hotel's garage then made his way to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" an attractive female desk clerk.

"Room for Simon Bruce," he said.

She looked it up on the computer: "614."

"Thank you," he said and walked over to the elevator bank.

By the time, he was standing out of the Simon's room Tony had convinced himself that this was not one of the best ideas he ever had. The last time he worked with Simon he went rogue and almost got fired for his trouble. The only thing that saved him was that they took down the Hasan kidnapping ring. He knocked on the door.

Simon opened the door. He was dark haired with sharp English features and two inches shorter that Tony. Before letting Tony in he looked up and down the hallway then allowed him to enter.

"We have a bloody problem," said Simon.

"Yeah, a real bloody problem and its name is Gunny Shahi," said Tony.

"He is an imposition doing a great deal of damage. I know we have to stop him. The real problem is Talib Hasan and his brother Tariq Hasan. They are planning on something that will outdo Bin Laden. They need to join that bugger now," said Simon.

"Why contact me? You're the fucking superspy," said Tony.

"I'm hardly James Bond, and you have the good fortune of being on Talib Hasan's most hated list. There is something about you, which he really hates. If nothing else I can use you as bait," Simon smiled.

"How come I got the feeling you want me to take a trip to the Middle East with you," remarked Tony.

"Listen, we have worked with each other three times and we have three successes," smiled Simon.

"And I have three reprimands in my file and have been told one more and I am fired," said Tony.

"MI-6 is always willing to hire a quality operative," chuckled Simon. "You can go by your English family name Paddington. DiNozzo is so unpleasant to say. Too many Z's and O's."

Simone smirked at him.

"You're a sweetheart, Simon," growled Tony.

"Are you going to help me? Funding for our adventure is on me, Anthony. It will be entertaining at least," Simon offered.

"We are going after Tariq and Talib Hasan," stated Tony.

"Yes," answered Simon.

"Do you have any intel for Fornell to use to get Shahi?" asked Tony.

Simon walked over to a desk by the window and grabbed a thick file in an according file holder. He tossed it to Tony, who opened it and smiled. It had the address to three safe houses for Shahi, plus the false name his credit cards would be under. It was more than enough to help track the bastard down.

"Sometimes I feel like Jason Bourne when I work with you," smiled Tony. "Give me your encrypted smartphone."

Simon reached into his pant pockets and tossed it to him.

"If we do this when are we leaving?" asked Tony.

"I gather you have no luggage or clothes," he said.

"No," smirked Tony.

"We get on a plane in five hours to London where we can get you outfitted then it's on to Israel for a sharing of intel," said Simon. "After Israel it is just good hunting."

"I can kiss my job goodbye," sighed Tony. "Fornell is going to kill me."

"It has to be done for the greater good, Anthony. It's either nuclear or biological what the Hasan boys are planning. We have to stop them," Simon said.

"Fuck me," chuckled Tony as he dialed Fornell's number.

"_Fornell_," he answered.

"Tobias, it's me," said Tony feeling guilty.

"_Where the hell are you, Tony_?" Fornell barked at him.

"At the front desk of the Baltimore Hilton on Pratt Street there be a file waiting for you. It will have enough for you to track Shah," he said.

"_You're involved with Bruce again. I told you that MI-6 will get you killed_," he said to Tony.

"He's got a big problem. The Hasan boys are planning an event bigger than 911. They need my help," Tony said.

"_Tony, I know I can't talk you out of this. Keep me in the loop. If I can't get the FBI involved in this then I'll convince Director Vance to get involved. He likes ops like this_," said Fornell.

"I'll call you, boss," Tony said then hung up.

Tony looked at Simon.

"Let's go," he said.

TWO ROADS

Gibbs and Fornell arrived back at the bullpen with the file. Gibbs handed it to Burley.

"Get the safe houses addresses and start setting up team for surveillance. We are getting close to Shahi," he said.

Fornell walked over to Ziva, who was seated behind her desk looking somewhat worried. He took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"This is from Tony for you. He left it with the file. I wouldn't let Gibbs open it," Fornell said then walked away.

She opened it.

_Ziva,_

_Something has come up and I'm off. Actually, this may sound like a clichéd breakup line but I've been roped into an op with MI-6 that will definitely get me fired and probably get me killed, but there is no one else around to do it so here I go. I wanted to write you to tell you that I think I've fallen in love with you. I'd rather be protected by you than playing spy. I really hope to see you again. _

_Tony_

She folded the paper up; put it back in its envelope and put it in her middle desk drawer then locked the drawer. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to cry. There was no reason to cry.

"What did DiNozzo want with you?" growled Gibbs.

"It was personal, Gibbs, not professional," she said.

He looked over at her and she stared back at him. She wasn't going to be made to feel guilty by Gibbs. After two minutes of staring at each other, he sighed.

"We'll make sure he makes it back here in one piece," he said.

Ziva smiled and those tears burned at her eyes again. But she was going to cry, not now, not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Much to Tony's surprise Simon had a passport for him in the name of Anthony Paddington. It had him listed as a British citizen. He looked at his associate with a grin.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't say no. I'm a good judge of character," he laughed.

They were preparing to get on a plane, first class, to Heathrow. Simon took care of the tickets and had tony carrying one of his bags treating it as if it was his luggage, since people without luggage were automatically flagged as potential terrorists.

"Better to bring a bag with a few items in it or a couple of pillows in it than nothing at all," said Simon.

"Should I try an accent?" Tony asked.

"Let's hear one," said Simon.

"I could go with the Connery growl," said Tony imitating Sean Connery.

"Sounds like a parody of the man. Next, please," chuckled Simon.

"Okay," Tony said then paused. "My cousins speak like this."

It was an upper class English accent and passable at that. Simon nodded his approval.

"I should have known your best English accent would be a posh one," he said. "You are a Paddington."

"I spent a summer with my Uncle Clive," he said then for no apparent reason he thought of Ziva. "How long is this little adventure going to last?"

"Month or two, maybe more," said Simon. "It needs to be done, mate. The brothers grim have to be found and dealt with."

Tony took a deep breath. He knew he was caught in Simon's trap.

"We'll need US help," said Simon.

"So, when we get to London I can call Fornell," Tony said with hope.

"Sure. Fornell is a start," Simon smiled.

"I trust him," Tony said.

"Then I trust him," said Simon.

"You don't trust anybody, Simon," said Tony.

"I trust you because I have worked with you. I know how you act, sometimes how you think, and where you loyalty lies," said Simon. "I trust you."

TWO ROADS

They had discovered through surveillance that Shahi was using the safe house in Anacostia. Fornell, Sacks, Ruiz, Ziva, Burly, McGee, and Gibbs moved in on the house. Their orders from Vance was to bring him in alive, but dead was okay. Gibbs and Fornell along with Ziva and Sacks took the front door with the rest of the team taking the back.

They entered the house after Ziva picked the front door lock. It was three stories and the first appeared empty of furniture and people. With Burley come in the backdoor, Gibbs motioned him to stay on the first floor with Ruiz and McGee just in case Shahi got passed them. Burley nodded yes.

Gibbs, Fornell, Ziva, and Sacks headed up the stairs. When they got to the second floor landing, Gibbs motioned Ziva and Sacks to check the second floor rooms. He and Fornell headed up to the third floor. Before they go to the top of the third floor, they heard a commotion below them. Gibbs and Fornell immediately backtracked to find Sacks with a gun to his head and Shahi hiding behind him. Ziva was pointing her gun at Shahi.

"Give up, Shahi," Fornell said.

"Listen to him or you'll leave here in a body bag," growled Gibbs.

Gibbs took aim. Shahi kept his head behind Sack's head. He tried to leave very little uncovered. The man was well trained by the Marine Corp.

"You three back away and this agent and I will disappear," said Shahi.

"Wrong answer," said Gibbs.

Gibbs focused his aim. It was time to show off his own shooting skills. He fired a single well-aimed shot catching Shahi in his right shoulder making him stumble back a foot from Sacks. Ziva took advantage of this opening and put two in his chest. He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Fornell checked for a pulse.

"He's dead," said Fornell.

"Well, we got him," sighed Sacks.

"Thanks to DiNozzo," Fornell said.

Gibbs walked over to Ziva and patted her on the shoulder. She nodded to him letting him know that she was all right.

"Now we need to get whoever is behind Shahi," said Gibbs.

Fornell looked over at him.

"I hope to God, Jethro, that DiNozzo isn't over his head," said Fornell.

"We've got his six, Tobias," Gibbs said.

TWO ROADS

The first stop that Simon brought Tony to was a Savile Row tailor: Chester Barrie, Savile Row, Mayfair. It was there that he had a rush job done on a fitted charcoal grey vest and suit along with a nice pair of black oxford shoes. Simon had to admit that Tony in a well-tailored Savile Row suit actually looked like a proper Englishman. He checked that up to his currently un-tanned skin, light brown hair, and green eyes.

Next stop was The SIS Building at Vauxhall Cross on the banks of the River Thames. As the London taxi brought them to meet with some MI-6 officials, Tony was struck at how much the building looked like a giant Lego building instead of a building filled with spies. Simon looked at him.

"I know it rather impressive failure of a building. A critic described it as Babylon on the Thames," he said.

"Who are we meeting with?" Tony asked.

"You know there is no license to kill branch, 00 agents," Simon said. "Some of us are just trained to kill and told when to do it. We'll meeting with Asst. Director of Counterterrorism Sir Michael Philbin."

"Tell me something, Simon, why me? Not the trust shit but the reality," he said.

"You're an American who Hasan hates, which makes you excellent bait if all else fails. However, more importantly, you are an excellent investigator and you have no qualms killing when you have to and you do it well. Remember, I was with you on several ops. Very good hand eye coordination, damn better aim than me, and no hesitation when pulling the trigger. Most MI-6 officers and operatives are intelligence gathers. I'm a field operative and I need a good partner on this. Tag, you're it," said Simon.

"Bait, huh?" sighed Tony. "We better catch this bastard."

"I agree," Simon said.

It took a total of thirty-five minutes to get Tony through security, which was impressive. Once through he was brought to a situation room in the subbasement. They entered and Tony noticed a thin man, greying hair, hawk-like nose, and average height in a suit and vest. Standing beside him there were two men, who had muscle in suits written all over them. Another person in the room was an attractive blond haired woman in a suit with a skirt.

The grey haired man offered his right hand to shake: "Michael Philbin."

Tony shook his hand: "Anthony DiNozzo."

"Ah, for our purposes it will be Anthony Paddington and you will remain listed and a British citizen," said Philbin.

"No argument," said Tony.

"We have a secure hookup in a few minutes that will be piped into here with Director Vance of NCIS, Agent Fornell of the FBI, as well as a few other NCIS agents. It appears that they are trying to work out your status for their purpose," said Philbin.

Over the intercom, a male voice sounded: "NCIS is ready."

"Set it up," said the woman, as she pressed a button on the table.

Tony had a bubble of apprehension in his stomach as he waited for an image to appear. On a giant plasma screen appeared Vance, Fornell, Gibbs, and in the background Ziva and Sacks. Tony looked into the camera above the plasma. He wished he could grab a few minutes with Ziva. He wanted to talk to her, but he knew that was impossible now.

"Asst. Director Philbin," Vance spoke, "Leon Vance, Director of NCIS. This is Agent Fornell of the FBI and Agent Gibbs NCIS."

"I think you know Anthony," said Philbin. "For our purposes he will be listed as Anthony Paddington, which is his mother's family name, and as a British citizen. It will make our accounting easier."

"Well, for our purposes the FBI is officially loaning Anthony to NCIS for this op. He can thank Agent Fornell for remaining with the FBI," said Vance.

"Thanks Tobias," smiled Tony.

"You still may end up without a job, but, at least, it won't happen during this op," said Fornell.

"Don't stick your neck out too far, Tobias, I knew what could happen when I said yes to this," Tony said.

"You know I have you back," Fornell told him.

"Now that we have accounting purposes straightened out and know how we can right off Anthony, Anthony and Simon will be headed to Israel for a debriefing in two days. Until then they will be readied for the op by us, including outfitting Anthony," smiled Philbin.

"After Israel?" asked Vance.

Tony looked over Vance's shoulder at Ziva. He almost felt like she was looking at him.

"Depending up the intel and what help Israel is willing to lend us, Simon and Anthony will go hunting," said Philbin.

"Define hunting," said Vance.

"Since this is secure and encrypted line, I shall. They will seek out Tariq and Talib Hasan and kill them and whoever is with them, after they discover what the bastards are up to," he said.

"And if the intel is not good enough to track them," said Vance.

"Anthony is hated by Talib Hasan because of his time in Afghanistan," said Philbin. "That is why Shahi tried to kill him."

"I'm bait if all else fails," Tony spoke up.

"DiNutso," growled Fornell.

"I know, Fornell, I'm going to get myself killed. If it is true that these two nutjobs have either a biological or nuclear weapon, they have to be stopped. I've got to do it, boss."

"I want you back in DC so I can kick your ass. And Emily wants you back so she has her big brother around." Fornell said.

"I understand, boss," said Tony.

Philbin nodded to Simon.

"Anthony and I have worked together before. We make good partners. You can trust me that I'll do my best to get him back to you in one piece," said Simon.

"Simon is one of our better field operatives. He has a knack of getting out of difficult situations," said Philbin.

"Yeah, but does his partners?" asked Gibbs.

This drew a laugh from Simon. Everyone else seemed amused by the comments, except Ziva. She remained straight-faced. Somehow she wasn't amused.

"I will keep you abreast of things, or my associate Rebecca," said Philbin, who nodded towards the blind.

Rebecca smiled for them but that was all.

"Being seeing you," smiled Philbin and the screen went blank.

"Hey, Patrick McGoohan, _The Prisoner_," said Tony. "Great 1960s TV."

"Are you a fan?" asked Philbin.

"I not a number; I am a man," Tony quoted Patrick McGoohan's character, Number Six.

"I like you, Anthony," smiled Philbin. "Try not to get killed."

"Or end up in the Village," said Tony.

"Yes, I like you very much, Anthony," said Philbin.

"Come on, Anthony," said Simon. "We need food and a few drinks before we get to work tomorrow."

TWO ROADS

Simon brought Tony to the Metropolitan in Notting Hill, since his flat was in the area. Since it wasn't too crowded they grabbed a corner booth, which were surprisingly comfortably padded leather. With a square bar in the middle of the bar and milling about of the upwardly mobile of the neighborhood, Tony sat with Simon sipping MaCallan's Scotch and letting the tension of the day drifted away.

"I noticed your eyes were on that rather hot NCIS agent again. What is her name?" Simon asked.

"Ziva David," he answered.

Simon almost choked on his drink.

"Ziva David as in Deputy Director David?" asked Simon.

Tony nodded in the affirmative.

"Do you like breathing, mate?" asked Simon.

"I've grown used to it," Tony smiled.

"No, really, are you boffing her?" asked Simon.

"We've boffed and I have to admit that I'm crazy about her. I think I've fallen in love with her," Tony admitted.

"Please, I beg you, don't mention this to Eli David when we meet him," said Simon.

"You don't think he'd like me," Tony smiled.

"Let tell you what happened there. She was exposed on ZNN while working as a liaison at NCIS. The Director of Mossad demanded that she either become a handler or retire and considering her background as one of the youngest Kidon unit assassins and her affiliation with NCIS, if she chose retire then she was being asked to stay in America for a period of time. She chose to retire then to spite her father she became an American citizen," he explained. "Her father still hopes to bring her back into the Mossad once the latest director is replaced with by the new prime minister. From what I've heard about her, she'd rather completely lose her Israeli citizenship than work for her father again."

"I'll not mention our relationship," Tony said.

"Smart move, Anthony," said Simon. "To be on the safe side I'd hope he hasn't been spying on her and has pictures of you two making the beast with one back."

Tony drained his scotch.

"I'm going to need another one of these," he sighed.

"At least one more," added Simon. "I hope you're good at least to briefings while hung over."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Tel Aviv. Form the air Tony realized why the called it the white city with so many of its buildings white. It also, according to the little tourist guide information Tony was reading, had the largest concentration of Bauhaus buildings. The El Al plane started its descent for a landing at the Ben Gurion International Airport.

Once they had landed at the airport and worked their way through customs, an attractive woman sandy haired woman and a handsome dark haired man approached them. They were dressed in cargo pants and safari shirts and had Jericho sidearms visible. They had to be Mossad. The man spoke.

"Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon," he introduced himself and flashed Mossad ID, "and this is Officer Liat Tuvia. We are here to escort you to Mossad Headquarters."

"You could have helped us through customs, mate," said Simon.

"We do not like to break rules," smiled Liat.

Tony knew that Mossad hardly ever kept the rules.

"We being debriefed right away?" asked Tony.

"No," said Malachi. "Deputy Director David wishes to speak to you."

Simon looked over at Tony and smirked.

"Oh goody, intimidation tactics," said Tony. "Are you two going to play good cop bad cop?"

Malachi looked at him and with a straight face said: "We are Kidon unit. It would be good assassin bad assassin."

"Lead on _Mr.& Mrs. Smith_," smiled Tony.

This remark made Malachi laugh, though Liat looked confused.

TWO ROADS

After being ushered into a SUV, they were driven to Mossad headquarters and brought in through the backdoor. Once into Mossad Headquarters they were shown into a plan conference room where there was a table and five chairs.

Simon and Tony sat down then Malachi and Liat left them alone. The room was without decorations just grey walls. It was meant for intimidation.

"You had to fuck his daughter," Simon said quietly. "I'd rather not meet Deputy Director David."

"Me, too," said Tony.

"Well, you're at it, do you want to get us into more trouble before our little suicide mission continues?" asked Simon.

Tony smiled then he exhaled. Simon was letting him know and their hosts know that they understood just how dangerous this op was going to be.

"Suicide mission?" asked Tony.

"I'm English which means I refuse to be an optimist," he said.

"Don't go all _Charge of the Light Brigade_ on me," sighed Tony.

"You are a Tennyson fan," said Simon.

"No, Errol Flynn," smiled Tony.

Before their conversation went any further, the door opened and in walked Eli David. He was an imposing man in an off-white suit and white shirt with no tie. His craggy face belied intelligence and his salt and pepper hair didn't not have a hair out of place. He smiled at them.

"Gentlemen, it is a pleasure to meet you. So," he said then sat down at the other end of the table from them, "you want to kill the Hasan brothers."

"We want to stop them before they succeed in their next terrorist acts," Simon said.

"How noble," smiled Eli. "Are you noble Agent DiNozzo?"

"Not that I'm aware of," said Tony.

"Your personnel file appears to be filled with many noble acts," said Eli.

"Does Simon need to be here for this?" asked Tony.

Eli stopped and reconsidered Agent DiNozzo for a moment. The man had courage and maybe even more brains than he thought. He had potential.

"No, he doesn't," said Eli.

"Get going, Simon. I'll see you later," Tony said then added under his breath, "I hope."

Simon got up and slowly walked out. He didn't want to leave his erstwhile partner behind but he knew it was futile to argue with Eli David on his home turf.

"You know my daughter," Eli said.

"Only in the biblical way," Tony said.

Eli David smiled. It was a friendly smile but the smile of a predator stalking a kill.

"You admit to having a relationship with my daughter," he said.

"I admit to thinking I love you daughter, but a relationship? I'm not too sure about that, Director David. How you know about us… you have her place bugged, don't you?" Tony asked.

Eli didn't answer. He merely stared at Tony.

"Okay, you have her place bugged. Well, then you know that she wants to keep our so-called relationship a secret. You know her better than I do, what does that mean?" he asked.

"It means Ziva has real feelings for you. She hides what has actually meaning to her. It is part of her training, so that enemies have nothing to hold over her," said Eli.

"I'm not sure about that, but I guess I have to believe you," said Tony.

"And I'm not sure I like you, Agent DiNozzo. You are young and arrogant," said Eli.

"Well, that just makes me sad all over that you feel that way about me," smiled Tony. "I doubt you'll interfere with the mission because you want the Hasan brothers stooped and ready to take it up the ass, also."

"That does not mean you have to come back alive from this mission, Agent DiNozzo," smiled Eli. He wanted to intimidate this man and see him squirm.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony replied to his threat.

"Doesn't the thought that I can have you killed scare you?" asked Eli.

"I can't stop you. All I can do is hope to hell that you change your fucking mind before one of your cute little assassins off me," said Tony.

"And why would I change my mind, Agent DiNozzo?" asked Eli.

"Because I'd owe you one," smiled Tony.

Eli nodded his head. He was starting to like this man in spite of himself.

"You have some possibilities, Agent DiNozzo," said Eli.

"What sort of possibilities?" he asked.

"We shall see," said Eli, who got up and left Tony alone in the room.

Once he was alone, Tony slumped in his chair and exhaled a lungful of air. He survived round one, but he wasn't too sure that he'd make it passed round two.

TWO ROADS

Ziva took her usual early morning run in the park. She would run four to six miles depending upon her mood, or how much she felt like pushing her body. Today, she was going to run at least six miles. Her mind was preoccupied with him. Yes, him, Anthony DiNozzo. He was now in Israel getting ready for some dangerous op and she could do nothing to ensure his return. And she wanted him back. She didn't like feeling this way.

Was it the sex that made her think of him? No, it was more than that, though the sex with him was remarkable. Yet, there was something about him that made her want to be with him beyond the sex. He was an addiction, but not a bad addiction. He was an addiction that was good her in many ways.

If her father knew about this man, he would say that he was making her weak. Weak? He thought love was a weakness. Sex wasn't a weakness but love was. Her father had trained her to abhor weakness. Yet, she was capable of love and she just might have fallen in love with this man. He was her addiction, though. She stopped running.

"I need to make sure he gets back to me," she said.

TWO ROADS

They were seated in a situation room, which was just another intimidating room in this spy building. Malachi and Liat were with them. A pug ugly man with scars on his face stood in front of them.

"We believe that Hasan brothers have a terrorist camp set up in Liberia. To be exact they are in Lofa country by the water. The closest so called city is Voinjama," he said.

"Etan," Malachi spoke up, "isn't Liberia new for terrorist group as a base?"

"Yes. Lucky us that we have another country to keep an eye on," answered Etan. "We believe that Tariq Hasan has developed a relationship with a deposed insurgent who wants to start another revolution in the country. Lofa is the insurgents' home county. He has many friends there."

"Is it going to be difficult to get in and out of country?" asked Simon.

"In, no, but to get out, yes," answered Etan. "But what op doesn't have problems."

"What if we had some help like a Seal team to extract us?" asked Tony.

"It will never happen," said Etan.

"It might. I could talk to Vance," said Tony.

"You think the Director of NCIS would do you a favor," said Eli David as he walked into the room.

"He already has," said Tony. "He trumped up a reason for me to be here under the umbrella of NCIS."

"I see," said Eli. "You and I will talk to Leon in our command center later. Continue with your briefing, Etan."

"Yes, sir," he said.

Eli walked back out of the room.

"A team of six will enter Liberia. There you will meet up a contact who will arm you then you will proceed to the coast," Etan started to explain.

Tony sat and listened. He knew this was important information, but he mind was straying to other thing, like Ziva David. Daddy David was having a bad influence on him.

TWO ROADS

Malachi escorted Tony to the command center where Eli was waiting for him. When he entered Vance, Gibbs, and Fornell were on a large plasma screen already in conversation with them. Tony walked towards Eli stopped a foot behind him. Eli looked over his shoulder and waved him to stand beside him.

"Tony, you look healthy," Fornell said with a smirk.

This was part of a personal code to let him know that Vance was open to his suggestions. They had worked this code out years earlier. The word healthy at the end of a sentence meant the conditions were good.

"Thanks, boss," Tony said letting Fornell knew he understood.

"Emily misses you," Fornell said.

Emily misses you was code that the pressure was on. This was letting him know that they were under pressure to make sure that the Hasan's didn't succeed with whatever their plans were.

"I miss her, too," Tony said letting him know he had his own pressure.

"Leon, I believe that Agent DiNozzo has a request to make of you," said Eli.

Tony stepped forward. Vance was standing there with a passive face waiting to hear what DiNozzo had to say.

"Director Vance, the Hasan's are in Liberia. Six of us are going in…," Tony started.

"How many are in his cell?" asked Vance.

"At least thirty," answered Tony.

"And all you are sending are six," said Vance.

"Four will be Kidon," said Eli.

"Okay," said Vance.

"We can get in but extraction will be difficult," said Tony.

"We have a carry in the area," said Vance.

"Would you have a Seal who can extract us?" asked Tony.

"It is possible," Vance smiled. "We will need more information about the op."

"Information can be provided, Leon," said Eli.

"Some coordination is necessary to make this work, Eli," said Vance.

"Coordination but not control. Officer Bruce and Agent DiNozzo will have operational control on this," said Eli. "My men will follow their orders."

"Two copters should be enough to pick them up. Do you need anything else?" asked Vance.

"Just to hitch a ride," smiled Tony.

"Leon, is my daughter around?" asked Eli.

Vance nodded yes then motioned to someone off to the right. As the three men stepped away allowing Ziva to stand-alone. Eli began speaking Hebrew to her.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Time will tell," Ziva said.

"If you get the time. He is going on a dangerous mission. Who knows if he will return?" said Eli.

"You are threatening him," Ziva hissed.

"No, I am merely stated a fact, daughter," he said.

"If anything happens to him, you will never get a chance to speak or see me again," Ziva said.

"If he survives it will be up to him," said Eli.

"I care for him," she said then turned and disappeared.

Eli gave the sign to kill the signal. The screen went blank. Eli turned and looked at Tony.

"I told you that she had feelings for you," he said with a smile then walked away leaving Tony more than a little confused.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The six men were dressed on in black with knit black hats that made them sweat and black face. Once in Liberia they rendezvoused with a source who supplied them with Jericho 941 pistols and IMI Tavor TAR-21 assault rifles, as well as plenty of ammo. Locked, loaded and ready they made their through the brush, think with trees, bushes and humidity, to the coast and the terrorist village.

Tony was wondering why the fuck he was there. He was an FBI agent not a fucking spy or an assassin. Somewhere along the he had taken a wrong road and ended up associated with these people and they thought he belonged with them. He didn't feel like he belonged with them. In his mind, he was a cop, an FBI agent, which was a glorified cop. Going through a village and killing everyone and then booking the dead wasn't cop work.

They arrived at the edge of the village. Simon tapped Tony on the shoulder and pointed up at the full moon. It was inspiringly beautiful and it was dangerous for them because darkness was their cover and their friend. Malachi leaned in between Simon and Tony, who could feel his hot breath on his cheek.

"Don't even bother about night vision. The moon makes it almost like daylight. We should have planned this better," he said.

"We are on a tight time schedule, Malachi," said Simon.

"So, are we doing this?" asked Tony. _Or can I go home, watch a DVD, and drink a cold beer_.

"In five minutes. I am sending Menachem to kill the sentries first," he said then disappeared.

"Old Menachem must be good with a knife," remarked Simon.

He was going to cut some throats. The last throat he saw cut was at a serial killer's crime scene. He helped track that bastard down and imprison him. This time he had to wait until some cut throats. Does three throats make Menachem a serial killer? Or was he just a soldier doing what he had to do? It was a difficult question to contemplate let alone answer.

Of course, now wasn't the best time to be contemplating such questions. Now was the time to concentrate, to focus, and prepare to kill. That was the only reason he was here was to kill. He was here to be a kill. There was no sugar coating it: this was assassin work. He was here to do assassin work.

Menachem came back and nodded to Malachi. It was time. With great effort, Tony shut off his mind and followed the other five men into battle. Within seconds, firefights broke out and men went down. He fired his assault weapon killing a man then another and another. Several times, he heard bullets whizz by his ear, which worked as a great way to refocus him.

He felt a burning in his upper left arm. A bullet grazed him and ripped open the upper arm. He noticed in the moonlight blood appeared to be black. His hand was painted black after grabbing his wound. Somehow, it seemed appropriate for his blood to appear black. Black, spoiled, dirty. He shot another man then kept running.

Tony would never have thought six men would have been able to kill thirty-two with only minor injuries. Malachi came up behind Tony and Simon.

"Now the hard part. We must collect intelligence and identify the dead," he said.

Now the hard part. Tony wanted to vomit. In all this chaos, he had actually killed a man who was coming out of a bathroom. He had no gun, but was rushing to zip up his pants. Now was the hard part.

"Tony and I will grab papers and computers in Hasan hut," said Simon.

"Why you?" asked Malachi coldly.

"Because US Seals are picking us up," Tony answered.

They rushed over and entered the hut. Simon rifled through things to look for files, papers with anything written on them, while Tony found a laptop. They exited the hut to see a sour faced Malachi. He walked up to them.

"It looks like Tariq Hasan is not here," he said.

"Fuck!" growled Tony. "Don't tell me we did this for nothing and one of the Hasan's is gone off to kill a shitload of people."

"This is not for nothing," Malachi said then he waved his hand around. "Look around you at them. They are dead. That is something."

Tony felt nauseous, a further reminder that he wasn't a spy or assassin. Simon noticed his friend.

"Call for the Seal, Tony," he said.

"Yeah, fine," Tony said then took out his satellite phone and connected with the USS Eisenhower. "Time to make the doughnuts."

"Pickup on the way," a voice said.

Tony looked from Malachi to Simon: "They are on their way."

"Easy peasy," smiled Simon.

With laptop and papers in hand, they waited on the beach. Tony saw three helicopters hugging the waves making no noise and rushing in towards them. The Navy Seals were on the way.

TWO ROADS

Onboard the Eisenhower, he offered the laptop and written materials over to translators and computer geeks. Tony was rushed in the infirmary for stitches for his arm and ribcage, and then finally told to get some sleep. He did as he was told. When he woke in the infirmary, Simon had the bad news for him.

"Well, our job is far from over," he said.

"What is it?" asked Tony.

"Tariq Hasan had left for first a doctor in London. I'm told the doctor was a plastic surgeon. MI-6 will be paying him a visit to get a description of what the bastard looks like now," said Simon.

"What are we going to be looking for when we find him?" asked Tony. "Briefcase nuke?"

"Y Pestis," he said.

"Shit," he sighed then looked at him. "What the hell is that?"

"The plague," Simon answered. "On top of there was a map with Baltimore and DC circled."

"Fuck us," said Tony.

"Yes, well, I'd rather not," said Simon.

"Tease," Tony smiled.

"So it looks like we are going to be given a flight back to land then another flight to DC and finally a jaunt to NCIS," said Simon. "I wanted to get this over with."

"Easy peasy," said Tony.

"I knew you had an Englishmen in you," smiled Simon.

"What's going to happen to the Mossad quintet?" asked Tony.

"They are staying in the ship until they can be escorted to a plane and flown back to Israel. No one wants four assassins running around," said Simon.

"But you and I are okay?" said Tony.

"Our little work in Liberia bothered you, didn't it?" said Simon.

"We acted as assassins, Simon," said Tony. "I'm a cop not an assassin."

"You are an agent for your country which means sometimes you have to do whatever is necessary to protect your country," said Simon. "Do you have a problem protecting your country?"

"No," said Tony.

"Then don't be a whiny infant. You did what was the right thing to do," Simon.

"Simon," smiled Tony, "you have a gift for rationalization."

"It's part of the English educational system. I live in a country, which limits freedoms more and more. Sometimes I think I should be protecting the citizenry from our politicians instead of terrorists," said Simon. "But, I do what I do. I am a spy and you are an agent for your country. We do what we have to do."

"And I had to kill terrorists," said Tony.

"And you're not done. Tariq Hasan is going to try and kill a great many US citizens," said Simon.

"Okay, let's get Tariq Hasan," said Tony.

TWO ROADS

Vance sat at the head of his conference room, as the members of Gibbs' Team and Fornell's Team sat and listened.

"We now know what we are dealing with. Tariq Hasan has entered this country with Y Pestis," Vance stated.

"Y Pestis?" asked Sacks.

"The plague," said McGee.

"I knew there was a reason we kept your around," said Burley.

"I take it this information is coming from DiNozzo," said Fornell.

Vance nodded yes.

"Agent DiNozzo is on his way back along with Simon Bruce, who works for MI-6," said Vance.

"What happened to Talib Hasan?" asked Gibbs.

"Dead," answered Vance.

Fornell sighed. He didn't like the idea of his agent running around the world playing spy and killer.

"Is DiNozzo alright?" asked Fornell.

Ziva took a deep breath and waited for the answer.

"A few injuries but fine," said Vance.

Ziva exhaled.

"Tariq had gone to London for plastic surgery. We are waiting for a photo of his new face," Vance said.

"When will DiNozzo be back?" asked Fornell sounding like a concerned father, which made Gibbs smile.

"Tomorrow," said Vance. "Until Agent DiNozzo's return, I expect you to coordinate with other agencies. We need to find and stop this Hasan before innocent lives are lost."

"I take the CIA and FBI," said Fornell.

"I'll handle Homeland Security and Army CID," said Gibbs.

"I'll talk to the NSA and DOD," added Vance. "There is a fifteen to eighteen percent of survival once you contracted the plague. That means a lot of innocent dead people."

"Baltimore or DC are believed to be the targets of the attack," Vance said.

TWO ROADS

It had been a long day of talking to other agencies and setting up checkpoints at airports, train stations, and bus stations. Ziva was exhausted when she got home. She tossed off her overcoat and walked into her kitchen to make tea. Once the teapot was on, she walked into the living room and collapsed on the sofa. There was a knock on her door.

Ziva got up, pulled her sidearm keeping it slightly hidden behind her back then opened the door. A tired looking Tony was standing there.

"Hi," he said. "I just got back and you were the first person I had to see. I guess you've bewitched him."

Ziva holstered her gun then she grabbed him and pulled him into her apartment. Tony was about to speak when she captured his lips with her own. He forgot what he was going to say as he lost track of time as he devoured her mouth. Soon they ran out of breath and pulled apart.

"I missed you," he said.

Without thinking, he reached behind her hair and undid her clip letting her hair fall about her shoulders. She smiled at this.

"My bedroom is down the hall. You look tired," she said.

"Yeah, tired," he replied with only thought of making love to her.

Ziva grabbed him by his belt and led him to her bedroom. Once they entered, she unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. Tony didn't need further invitation as he tossed off his jacket then his shirt, while Ziva started stripping of clothes. Once they were naked, they attacked each other.

Tony picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, evoking a throaty laugh from Ziva. She now noticed the bandage on his arm and ribcage. A look of concern passed across her face.

"Just grazes. I'm fine," he said.

"Good. I want to be the one to break you and no one else," she smiled.

"Let's get to breaking," Tony said.

He got on the bed as Ziva reached up and pulled him on top of herself. His hand slowly caressed her thigh working his hand up until he found a wetness between her legs.

"You are happy to see me," he murmured into her ear.

She reached down and grabbed his erection.

"Ditto," she said.

"God, I think I love you," he whispered in her ear then he positioned himself and entered her.

As Ziva lost herself to their primal passion, his words started to sink in. Love. She wanted him, needed him close to her, was that love? If it wasn't it should be, she thought.

"I love you, too," she panted.

Hearing these words drove Tony wild. It pushed him to want to do anything to satisfy this woman he had fallen in love with. He never would have thought this could have happened to him, but it had.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The photograph came in. Tariq Hasan now looked like a sort of young version of Omar Sharif.

"Anyone else here feel like humming the theme to Dr. Zhivago?" Tony asked the gathered agents.

Ziva looked at him as if he was an idiot. Fornell sighed then fixed him a stare that said: behave.

"McGee put a BOLO using this photo," Gibbs ordered as he handed McGee the photo.

"The FBI has alerts out. Send the photo to this name and number," Fornell handed McGee a business card. "He'll get people mobilized in the area."

Gibbs and Fornell looked at each other.

"We need to talk," said Gibbs.

"Let's use your office," Fornell said.

The two of them marched over to the elevator, entered, and then Gibbs slapped the emergency stop button.

"Your agent is screwing my agent," Gibbs said.

"So what, Jethro?" replied Fornell.

"I have rules. I want it to stop," Gibbs demanded.

"Not his father, Jethro," said Fornell.

"You act like you are, Tobias," countered Gibbs.

"And you act like you're hers," Fornell accused him.

"Romance between agents never works," said Gibbs.

"Your opinion, which doesn't make it true or Gospel," said Fornell.

"What is it with you and DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"He's my agent. I recruited him and I've had his back for years and…," he paused, "I like him. He's been through a lot of shit and he's still a good guy and a good agent. Anyway, Emily treats him like a brother, so what can I do?"

"You can tell him to leave my agent alone," Gibbs said.

"Agent David can take care of herself, Jethro," said Fornell.

"And Agent DiNozzo uses women, Fornell," growled Gibbs.

"Does he remind you of someone, Gibbs?" smirked Fornell.

Gibbs started the elevator back up. The two men stormed off the elevator. Gibbs walked over to Ziva and crooked his finger towards her.

"Come with me," he said.

"Yes, Gibbs," she said then stood up and followed him, as they headed towards the interview rooms.

Fornell drifted over to where Tony was talking to Burley and McGee. He gently slapped him on the back.

"Let's talk," he said.

Tony followed him towards a spot under the stairs.

"Gibbs doesn't like you stepping out with his agent," said Fornell.

"I'm not stepping out with her. I'm trying to have a real relationship with her, Tobias. I think I really love her," he said.

"That's quick," remarked Tobias.

"I know. But she's just different. I feel comfortable with her. I want to be with her," he admitted.

"You sure about this, Tony?" asked Fornell.

"Then do what you want to do. Don't listen to me, or Gibbs, or anyone. If you love her, let her know and don't let Gibbs get in the way," Fornell said.

"Thanks, Tobias," smiled Tony.

In the interview room, Gibbs sat across from Ziva. She could see by the icy fire in his eyes that he was fuming.

"You fucking DiNozzo?" he asked.

"We are seeing each other," she said.

"It ends now. Consider rule 12 to include the FBI," he said.

"But, Gibbs, I really do have feelings for him," she said.

"That's even a better reason for you to end it. Feelings in the field leads to mistakes. You know that. I know that. End it with him," Gibbs said.

"Yes, Gibbs," she said.

Ziva kept her face calm but inside he wanted to cry. She had finally found a man she knew she could love; maybe even make a life with. But Gibbs had rules and she agreed to live by those rules.

Making her way back to the bullpen, Tony cut her off. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. Before she could talk, he captured her lips with his. For a second she fought it then she gave in to the kiss until she pushed him away.

"It's over, Tony. No more," she said.

"What do you mean it's over? Ziva, I love you," he said.

"That's doesn't matter," Ziva said softly, even though it mattered.

"Of course, this matters. I love you and I know you love me," he said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"I am sorry, Tony. But it is over and that is final," she said.

"I…," he stopped. It felt like he was gut punched by a mule. "Tell Fornell that I'm running down some leads."

He walked away and disappeared into the elevator. Once the elevator door was shut in punched the metal wall until there was a dent and his right hand throbbed with pain. It was over because her boss told her. How much could he have meant to her if that was all it took to end it?

The elevator door opened and he stormed out of NCIS and towards his car. When got close enough to his car, his smartphone rang.

"DiNozzo," he answered.

"You and I have unfinished business," said a Middle Eastern accented voice.

"Who is this?" barked Tony.

"You killed my brother. You and those Israeli dogs," said Hasan.

"Tariq, right? Sorry about Talib, Tariq, but I had a couple of extra bullets and I thought his head was a good place to keep them," Tony goaded him.

He wanted to make this personal so Tariq would want him dead. If Tariq wanted him dead then there was a chance of containing the damage.

"You are dead," said Hasan.

"Don't feel dead. Actually, I feel alive. I'd sing a song for you, but I don't know the top ten songs on the terrorist hit list. I could guess a few: _Hit me with Your Best Shot_, _Wanted Dead or Alive_, or how about _Happiness is a Warm Gun_," he pushed and pushed.

"You are a joker, huh? I want to meet with you, Mr. Joker," said Hasan.

"Tell me where and when and I'll be there, but it has to be a private spot for just you and me," Tony said.

"I would like that. The first floor public restroom of the Four Seasons on Pennsylvania Avenue. Be there in two hours, just you and me," said Hasan.

"No funny stuff in the men's room, right?" Tony said.

"I look forward to meeting you," growled Hasan.

Hasan hung up. Tony leaned up against his car. A public restroom. There was a chance of containing it in a public restroom. He took a deep breath. Of course, the chances were that he'd get his own ass killed. He needed to keep Ziva and Fornell away from the hotel until it was over. Tony got into his car.

TWO ROADS

"Where is DiNozzo?" growled Fornell.

"He said he was going to check some leads," Ziva answered. Her voice had no energy only sadness.

Gibbs looked over at her and sighed. He knew he was doing was for the best, but seeing her in pain did hurt.

"Shit. I know he is up to something," Fornell said then he took out his smartphone called Simon.

"_Hello_," answered Simon.

"Have you heard from or seen DiNozzo?" asked Fornell.

"_No. Is he in trouble_?" asked Simon.

"Maybe. I'll have someone trace his smartphone," Fornell said.

"_Keep me abreast. I consider him a friend_," said Simon.

Fornell hung up. He walked over to Ruiz was seated and looked at her until he drew her attention.

"Trace, DiNozzo's smartphone for me," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said.

Getting on the computer, she started to do as she was asked, while Fornell stood over her shoulder and watched. Sacks walked up beside him.

"What did DiNozzo do now?" Sacks asked.

"Not now," Fornell growled.

"If he's gone off the reservation again it is going to cost him his job," Sacks said.

"Do me a favor and ask off my team," barked Fornell in a voice a few decibels too loud.

Gibbs and Ziva looked at each other. Fornell acting like this meant only one thing: he thought DiNozzo was in trouble. Gibbs stood up and walked over to him with Ziva following him.

"I've traced his phone," said Ruiz.

"Where is he?' asked Fornell.

"Parking lot," she said.

Fornell headed off with Sacks, Gibbs, and Ziva in tow. They headed out to the parking lot where they found Tony's smartphone lying in the spot where his car used to be parked. Fornell picked it up and checked the last call. It had been deleted.

Gibbs took out his cellphone: "Abby. Pull the security tape of the parking lot for the last hour. We'll be down in your lab in a minute."

"What am I looking for, Gibbs?" she asked.

"Agent DiNozzo," he answered.

TWO ROADS

Abby went through the security footage. She found Tony and stopped.

"Okay, show us everything," said Fornell.

Abby looked at Gibbs who nodded yes.

They watched as Tony made it to his car. He looked upset and emotional then his smartphone rang. Once he answered it, his body language changed. He became cocky and aggressive. The call lasted a few minutes then he seemed to sigh. His body sank in on itself. Tony placed his smartphone on the ground then got into his car and drove away.

"Hasan called him," Gibbs said. "Trace all calls to his cellphone."

"He's probably offering himself to Hasan in the hopes of getting a chance to stop him," said Fornell.

"He's going to get himself killed," said Sacks.

No one needed to hear this, especially Ziva. She grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down so they were eye to eye.

"You are a coward. Why don't you go hide somewhere, pakhdn," she snarled.

She let go of his tie then pushed him back so he almost fell.

"Let's find DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

TWO ROADS

Tony entered the Men's Room of the Four Seasons. It was large, clean, and smelled sterile. There were several men in it, a couple at the urinals and three in the stalls. Hasan stood near the sinks with a briefcase that Tony guessed was filled with Y Pestis powder. He needed to get rid of the civilians then make his move.

"You look like Omar Sharif before he started looking like a raccoon," remarked Tony.

"You killed my brother," said Hasan.

Tony saw the men react to this. They knew they were in trouble.

"You sound so clichéd right now. Come on, Hasan, you can do better than that," he said.

Hasan smiled. It was a cruel smile, which sent a chill down Tony's spine.

The guys at the urinal looked at Tony. He showed them his badge finished up and bolted out of there.

"It must have been something you said," joked Tony.

"I look forward to you dying," said Hasan.

A toilet flushed and Hasan looked over to see a man leave one of the stall. When he turned back Tony had his Glock pointed at him. Hasan lifted the briefcase up in front of him and smiled: "Shoot me and you release the Y Pestis into this bathroom."

"Anybody in this Men's room get out now. I am FBU agent," he called out.

Several men bolted out of the stalls and rushed out of the Men's Room leaving Tony alone with Hasan. He looked Hasan, who smiled at him. The man was insane.

"I told you agent," Hasan started speaking.

Tony didn't let him finish. He first shot a hole in the briefcase sending Y Pestis particles into the air then he put two bullets into Hasan's chest killing him. Tony then rushed over to the Men's Room door and bolted it locking himself in the Men's Room with the Y Pestis. Once that was done, he took out the burner cellphone he had purchased before coming.

"Fornell," growled Fornell.

"Tobias. Hasan's dead and I have a problem. I'm in the bathroom of the Four Seasons, ground floor. The Y Pestis is in the air. I've locked myself in the bathroom with the Y Pestis and Hasan's body," he told him.

"Don't move. I'll have biohazard people come to deal with the Y Pestis. How are you?" asked Fornell.

"I think I've been exposed, Tobias," he said.

"Jesus," Fornell sighed. "I'll take care of everything, Tony. Just concentrate of staying optimistic."

"Sure, Tobias," Tony said then he hung up.

Tony put his back up against the Men's Room and slid down it until he was seated.

"Oh, DiNozzo, you just don't like yourself, do you?" he asked aloud, as people started banging on the door.

"Occupied," he yelled. "Use another Men's Room."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

When the teams showed up men in biohazard suits were in the lobby and people were being quarantined. For a few days people were going to have stay until they made sure no one came down with the plague. The CDC wasn't going to let a new plague start. At Walter Reed Medical Center the isolation cube was being prepared for Tony. Gibbs, Fornell, Ziva, Burley, McGee, Sacks, and Ruiz were stopped from entering too deep into the hotel. Surgical masks were handed to them and they were told to put them on or leave.

Fornell paced as he waited for Tony to be brought out. Gibbs looked over at Ziva to see his agent was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. This hadn't gone as well as he had hoped. At least, the damned terrorist was dead and the situation contained.

"Coming through," cried someone

Men in biohazard suits escorted Tony, who now was in one, through the crowd and towards an awaiting ambulance. As he got close to Fornell and Ziva he stopped.

"Sorry, Tobias, but I did what I thought best," he said.

"I'll be at Walter Reed with you," he said.

Ziva reached out and grabbed his now protected and gloved hand. She wasn't letting go.

"Ma'am, let go," one of the men said to her.

"No," she said.

"Ziva, I gotta go," Tony said.

She saw his smile through the protective plastic facemask. No, she wasn't letting go.

"Either give me a suit or tell me the surgical mask is enough, but I am not leaving me. I am going in the ambulance with him. He is my boyfriend. I am not leaving him," she said.

"Okay, come with us," the guy said.

Fornell smiled then looked at Gibbs, who had a slight smile on his face. Holding Tony's hand, Ziva went with him into the ambulance. The two teams watched as it drove away.

"Fucking plague," sighed Fornell.

"Yeah," Gibbs said.

"If that bastard Hasan wasn't dead, I'd kill him," said Fornell.

"I'd help you," said Gibbs.

TWO ROADS

Tony's clothes were incinerated, his body scrubbed, then he was given surgical scrubs to wear. Once he was dressed, he was escorted into the sterile, controlled atmosphere of the cube. The cube had six beds and was bathed in a blue light, which killed germs. Much to his shock, he found Ziva waiting for him. She wore scrubs, also, and a surgical mask.

"They are letting you stay," he said.

He couldn't believe it. Either this meant they thought he was a dead man and this was his last request, or they thought morale support might help him. The nurse motioned him to get into bed and he did. She attached electrodes to his chest, so that they could monitor him.

"I gave them no choice," she said.

He knew she was smiling under the mask because her eyes were smiling.

"I want you to leave once it gets bad for me," he said. "I don't want you to see me die."

"You are not going to die. I won't let you," she said.

"You'll go," he said.

"No, I will not," she said, "and I'll shot anyone who tries to make me."

"Stubborn," he smiled.

"The Jewish people are known as the stiff necked people because they are so stubborn," she said.

"I thought we broke up," he said.

"I changed my mind," she said then went to take his hand, but the nurse Emma stopped her.

She handed Ziva surgical gloves to put on. Ziva put them on then took Tony's hand.

"So, if we get a few more people in here, we can have a card game. I'm thinking strip poker," Tony joked.

Emma laughed. Ziva snorted. He laughed her laugh. It was either a snort or a full throat laugh.

"I have seen you naked. I'd rather play for money," Ziva said.

"Hey, you have to be nice to me. I'm sick," he smiled.

"No excuses," she said to him.

Emma left them alone. Tony and Ziva heard the hermetic seal of the door. Ziva let go of his hand, retrieved a chair then brought it over to the bed and sat down. She took his hand in hers again.

"When you are released from the hospital, I will stay with you and take care of you," she said.

"Okay. Whatever you say," Tony replied.

"You think you are going to die, but you are not. You are even more stubborn then me. What were you thinking confronting Hasan?" she said.

"I thought were could contain the damage. It looked like it worked," Tony told her.

"But at what cost, Tony. You are too important to throw your life away. You are too important to me," she said.

"You broke up with me," Tony said.

"That was a stupid, stupid mistake. It won't happen again. I guess you are stuck with me," Ziva said.

"At least for the rest of my life," he smirked.

"It will be a long life," Ziva told him.

As they were isolated in the cube, Fornell and Gibbs showed up. They sent the rest of the teams back to NCIS. There were reports to be made before this nightmare was over.

"I guess one of your rules is being broken," said Fornell.

"I can be wrong," said Gibbs.

"I know," said Fornell.

Gibbs looked at Fornell with a smirk on his lips. He walked over to the intercom and pressed the button to speak.

"Ziva, I need to talk to you," he said.

Ziva looked at him and sighed. She let go of Tony's hand then got up and walked over to the intercom. Pressing the button she responded"Yes, Gibbs."

"We don't know if Hasan had allies or associates, so for the time being you are on twenty-four seven protection detail of Agent DiNozzo. Do you understand that, Agent David?" he said.

Ziva's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, Gibbs," she said.

"Now, go be with your duty," he said.

She turned around and rejoined Tony. Gibbs returned to standing beside Fornell.

"You going home, Tobias?" asked Gibbs.

"No. I can't leave him," said Fornell. "I always told him I'd have his back."

"I understand that, Tobias. I've got your six," Gibbs said.

"Thanks, Jethro," said Fornell.

"I'll get us coffee," Gibbs said.

TWO ROADS

Tony was coughing. It was just a wet chest cough, but a full body, bone-rattling cough that denied his body oxygen. Emma sat him up and put a tissue in front of his mouth to capture his sputum. When she checked it out, she saw that it was bloody. The worse of it had started. Ziva didn't let go of his hand.

Dr. Pitt stood beside Fornell and Gibbs.

"His body is being denied oxygen and his lungs are started to fill with phlegm. I'd intubate him, but we need to have him clear his lungs. We are going to start a therapy which should loosen the phlegm," he said.

"How?" he asked.

"It's sort of old fashion," Dr. Pitt said. "We sit him up and pound on his back loosening it up. He needs to have the strength to cough it up and spit it out. What he needs is to keep fighting like he is now until he's out of danger."

"Is that all you can do for him?" asked Fornell.

"We are pumping him with meds now. If I can get his lungs cleared then I'll intubate him to help his breathing," said Dr. Pitt.

"This isn't right," sighed Fornell.

"Has anyone else gotten the plague?" asked Gibbs.

"No one. The CDC is sterilizing the hotel bathroom and vents, but so far it looks like he is the only one," said Dr. Pitt.

"He did good, Tobias. He did real good," said Gibbs.

"When does he stop being infectious?" asked Fornell.

"Don't worry, Agent Fornell. I'll let you visit with him once he's out of the woods," said Dr. Pitt then he looked at Ziva. "Maybe we can convince her to get some food, a shower and some sleep soon. He's going to need her for the long run not just today and tomorrow," said Dr. Pitt.

"I'll talk to her soon," said Gibbs.

TWO ROADS

Ziva slept in a bed three beds over. Exhaustion overtook her as it did Tony. He was wheezing and coughing still, but he kept fighting just as she told him to do. He wasn't going to give up as long as she didn't give up.

Fornell sat in a chair and dozed, as did Gibbs. They were like two sentinels who didn't leave their posts. Time didn't matter for them because they were men of their word and they promised to have Tony's back. There was no way that they were leaving.

Tobias smartphone rang. He answered it.

"Yes," Gibbs heard him yes several times was shocked what came next.

"If you want my resignation then you'll have it. Agent Dinozzo succeeded in stopping a bio attack and kill the terrorist and only one hurt was DiNozzo. If you ask me he deserves a medal, but you want an IAD investigation you do one," growled Fornell.

Again, Fornell was quiet as Gibbs listened. He waited for the next explosion, which he was sure was coming. Finally, the next explosion came.

"I'll call personnel. I'm on vacation until further notice. I refuse to participate in the IAD investigation. If you have a problem with that you can eat me," Fornell hung up.

Gibbs was about to offer a suggestion when someone else spoke up.

"It seems that you and Agent DiNozzo aren't appreciated Agent Fornell," Vance said as he walked up to the glass wall of the cube and looked at Ziva and Tony. He started to cough uncontrollably. Ziva got up from her sleep and returned to his side to hold his hand, which seemed to calm. "They make for a sweet couple."

He turned and looked at Fornell.

"IAD investigation?" asked Vance.

"Yes, Director," said Fornell.

"You seem like you want quit. Am I right?" asked Vance.

"I refuse to let them railroad, DiNozzo," said Fornell.

"Loyalty to your people is a good quality to have, but do you know what is a better one, Fornell?" asked Vance.

"No, sir, what?" said Fornell.

"Intelligence. Now if you were in a position to help Agent DiNozzo, say that you were the deputy director of another agency, let's say the deputy director of NCIs, wouldn't you be able to help him more?" asked Vance.

"I suppose I would be," said Fornell.

"Monday nine A.M. I expect you in my office Deputy Director Fornell. We can discuss the future of Agent DiNozzo, as well as many other topics," Vance said then he turned around once again and looked at Tony and Ziva. "Sweet couple. They can't serve on the same team, but that shouldn't be a problem. Balboa is retiring in two months. I take it that DiNozzo would make a good team leader."

"The best," said Fornell.

"Good. By the time he is ready to come back to work, the team will need a new leader," said Vance.

He turned and looked at Gibbs and Fornell.

"Gentlemen, keep me informed on Agent DiNozzo's condition and tell Agent David I expect to be invited to the wedding," Vance smiled then he left.

Fornell looked at Gibbs, who just shook his head.

"You're the boss, Fornell," smirked Gibbs.

"I'm a field supervisor not a…," he stopped himself.

He needed to protect DiNozzo, so he guessed that he was a boss.

"The things we do for family, Jethro," sighed Fornell.

"I know, Tobias," said Gibbs.

"DiNozzo is going to be alright," said Fornell.

"I'd say so. And he better not hurt Ziver or he'll wish he died in there," smiled Gibbs.

"You're going to be a pain in my ass, aren't you?" Fornell said.

"I usually am," said Gibbs

EPILOGUE

Tony was asleep in bed his body perfectly hugging Ziva's body. The alarm went off and Ziva reached over and turned it off. He groaned.

"I don't want to go to school, ma," he said.

"It is your first day at NCIS, Ahuvi," she said softly. "You don't want to be late. It will make a bad impression on your team."

"I do a lot of bad impressions, Mrs. DiNozzo, so they should get used to it," he said and snuggled his wife.

"Get up and no sex for a week," she said.

"Like you could go that long," he chuckled.

"Do you doubt my discipline?" she asked as she turned around and faced him.

"There is no right answer for me on this one, is there?" he said.

She raised an eyebrow and waited.

"I'll do what you say and get up," he said.

"Now, that is the right answer," she said then kissed him. "Anyway, Deputy Director Fornell expects you in early for breakfast with him. You don't want to disappoint him."

"No, I don't," smiled Tony.

He sat up and hung his feet over the side of their bed.

"NCIS," he sighed. "No one is going to know who the hell that agency is. It was so much easier when I'd just have to say FBI. Everyone knows them."

"Stop whining, Supervisory Special Agent DiNozzo," Ziva said. "Remember, we are having dinner with McGee and Abby and Stan and his latest girlfriend. We are celebrating your first day with NCIS."

"I should just get used to you bossing me around, shouldn't I?" he said.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"For the rest of your life," she purred.


End file.
